Amigos con Derechos
by Shoseiki
Summary: Todos caen en la farsa de que existe un 'noviazgo' entre Sasuke y Sakura, cuando en realidad no son nada, pero justo en medio de esto, una atracción de ella hacia Naruto despierta. El destino les tiene preparado a todos un desenlace romántico con quién menos esperan. Post-guerra. [NaruSaku & SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es de mi autoría esta historia, su desarrollo y desenlace. La imagen es extraída de Google.

 **Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

Eran justamente las 9 de la mañana y Haruno tenía que ir deprisa al entrenamiento con el equipo 7, la alarma estaba puesta a las 6 pero no había sonado. Lo más rápido que pudo se alistó y preparó su mochila con sus pertenencias.

—Yo llegando tarde, esto es el colmo. —dijo molesta consigo misma.

El equipo 7 estaba esperando a la pelirrosa en el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la impuntualidad de su alumna, primera vez que sucedía. Sasuke por su parte estaba tranquilo, le daba igual si ella llegaba o no. Quién se moría de la preocupación era Naruto, temía que le hubiera pasado algo. Caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose donde estaría.

—Aquí estoy, perdón por llegar tarde. —susurró Haruno algo agotada por todo lo que tuvo que correr para llegar hasta allí.

—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?! —preguntó el rubio.

—No, estoy bien Naruto. Me quedé dormida, eso es todo.

—¿Qué esperamos para irnos? Ya vámonos. —dijo Sasuke con expresión de molestia. No le gustaba esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia.

—Bueno equipo 7, ¡en marcha! —sonó la voz de Kakashi.

Llegaron a un bosque solitario, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar. Descansaron 5 minutos ya que habían ido a toda velocidad.

—Naruto tú serás el primero, pelearas conmigo con todo lo que tengas. —ordenó el sensei.

—Como diga. —expresó Naruto emocionado por mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento con el maestro Jiraiya.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron observando la batalla, ella lo miró de reojo y se preguntó porque no podía ser cariñoso. Ella era quien había decidido que fueran novios, él solo guardó silencio y ella lo tomó como un sí. Nadie podía creer esa barbaridad, el rubio lo sabía y aun así continuó siendo su amigo. Le dolía ver como Haruno se desvivía por Sasuke, pero decidió olvidarla y enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

—Muy bien Naruto, has avanzado bastante. Lograste herirme en la pierna. —dijo Kakashi, satisfecho de la pelea.

El rubio agradeció esas palabras. La pelirrosa dejó de mirar al ojinegro y fue hasta donde estaba su maestro para curarlo.

—¡Listo! Ya está curado. —aseguró ella luego de sanar la herida.

—Descansaremos un rato, luego lucharan Sasuke contra Naruto.

Dicho esto el Uchiha miró a su compañero, en el fondo sintió emoción de enfrentarse a él pero ocultó su entusiasmo.

—Genial, lucha con todo tu poder Sasuke. Porque yo haré lo mismo. —murmuró el rubio emocionado.

—Te ganaré, de eso no tengas dudas. —sonó convencido.

Haruno se preocupó al extremo, empezó a sudar frío. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía la rivalidad que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, si luchaban la batalla sería brutal. Estaba consciente de los sentimientos que tenía el jinchuriki hacia ella. Pero nunca se lo dijo, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Pensó en muchas cosas para impedir que se enfrentaran, pero no se le ocurría algo efectivo. Los 5 minutos pasaron y era la hora de la verdad, 2 compañeros pelearían con todo su poder.

—Es hora. —dijo el Uchiha.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa. Los dos se colocaron en posición, se miraron desafiantes. El jinchuriki empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su rival, le mostraría de lo que era capaz. No pensaba matarlo pero al menos le daría su merecido.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

Cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada al ojinegro, escuchó la voz de su maestro.

—¡Deténganse! Sakura se siente mal, hay que llevarla al hospital —dijo Kakashi al ver que su alumna estaba pálida y con un aspecto preocupante.

La batalla se detuvo, el ojinegro lamentó tal situación. Moría por pelear con Naruto. Pero debían obedecer a Kakashi-sensei. El jinchuriki se acercó hasta donde estaban, se preocupó al ver el aspecto de Haruno. Estaba roja como el tomate, tocó su frente y notó un poco de fiebre.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

—Me siento mal, quiero irme a mi casa. —mintió ella. Si no lo hacía sus dos compañeros se iban a matar.

Miró a lo lejos y vio a su novio huir del lugar, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que ni quiera fue a preguntar cómo estaba o que tenía. En cambio Naruto si se mostró angustiado.

—Te cargaré, no puedes caminar en ese estado. —El rubio pasó una mano por la espalda de la pelirrosa y otra por debajo de sus piernas. La cargó en sus brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

—Naruto tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con la Hokage, iré mañana a ver a Sakura. —avisó Kakashi.

Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa de su amiga. Hubo un momento en que la miró y sintió ternura, todavía tenía sentimientos por ella.

—Gracias Naruto —dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara. Le avergonzaba la mentira que había dicho, pero sabía que era por el bien de todos.

El rubio sonrojado le sonrió. En todo el camino Haruno no dejó de pensar en que su novio la había dejado sola, estaba indignada pero no quería mostrarlo delante de los demás. Siempre les decía a todos que su noviazgo con Sasuke era perfecto, por supuesto que nadie le creía. La gente sabía que ella se engañaba a sí misma para no enfrentar la realidad, Sasuke no la quería y ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Ya llegamos. —afirmó el jinchuriki observando la casa.

—Déjame aquí, ya puedes irte y gracias. —suspiró con la mente distraída.

—No, te llevaré hasta tu habitación.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola.

El no hizo caso a sus palabras y con ella en brazos abrió la puerta. La llevó hasta su cama y allí la recostó.

—Iré a cerrar la puerta, no te levantes. —pidió él.

Ella seguía pensando en la indiferencia del Uchiha y no aguantó más, la tristeza la invadió. Le dolía ver su desprecio y falta de amor.

—Ya la cerré, necesi…—No terminó la frase cuando vio a su amiga llorar—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó acercándose hasta la cama.

—N-no n-nada. —dijo hipando sin control.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

El rubio no le creyó, sabía que algo le pasaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga, con los dedos pulgares limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. En un momento de debilidad Haruno lo abrazó fuertemente, necesitaba hacerlo. Hundió su cara en el cuello del jinchuriki, seguía llorando con desconsuelo.

—Entiendo que no me quieras decir que te sucede. Pero sea lo que sea, yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo. —dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Así permanecieron un rato, conforme pasaban los minutos ella dejó de hipar. Aún tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero extrañamente no quería zafarse de aquel abrazo que tanto la reconfortaba. Cuando el rubio sintió que estaba más calmada se separó un poco de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó.

—Un poco, siento vergüenza de que me veas así. —respondió apenada.

—¿Es por Sasuke que estás así?

Ella volvió a romper en llanto, el solo escuchar su nombre le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Naruto se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, había empeorado las cosas. Se acercó y colocó su frente pegada a la de ella.

—Perdóname, no debí preguntar.

Ella seguía llorando sin poder controlarse.

—Por favor no llores, me duele verte así. —confesó en un vano intento de calmarla.

Los dos cerraron los ojos, el llanto se estaba volviendo más leve. Seguían con las frentes unidas. Sin siquiera darse cuenta poco a poco se iban acercando, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro. La pelirrosa no resistió más las ganas que tenía y dejándose llevar tomó entre su boca el labio inferior del jinchuriki. Él respondiendo al beso, comenzó a mover los labios. Ella colocó una mano en la espalda de él y la otra en una de las mejillas. El beso estaba pasando de ser inocente a uno apasionado. Ella con la punta de su lengua rozó el labio de su amigo, él entendió la señal y lentamente abrió la boca. La pelirrosa empujó suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto, quería más de él.

El beso se volvió intenso, apasionado y ardiente. La pelirrosa había perdido el control de la situación, no quería ni podía terminar el beso con su amigo. Colocó ambas manos en la espalda del joven y empezó a subir la playera que tenía.

—N-no, no debemos Sakura-chan. —dijo con la voz entrecortada. El ósculo lo había excitado mucho, pero aún estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

—Yo quiero. —respondió, estaba tanto o más encendida que él.

Luego de estas palabras volvió a besarlo profundamente, pero esta vez le mordió el labio inferior sin reparo.

—P-por favor… si sigues no podré detenerme. —suplicó el rubio, creyendo que ella detendría la situación.

—Hazme el amor Naruto, no te detengas.

El no aguantó más y le dio un beso ardiente. La pelirrosa le subió la playera, el levantándose se la quitó. Ella se acomodó en la cama y observó el cuerpo del rubio; torso firme y atlético. Tenía el pecho y abdomen marcados debido al ejercicio que hacía para los entrenamientos.

—Ven. —pidió devorándolo con la mirada.

Él se recostó encima de ella y se volvieron a besar profundamente en la boca, fue bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello. Pasó su lengua y lo mordió. Ella suspiró, el calor invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza, y él sin pedir permiso bajó hasta su pecho y besó en medio de sus senos. Le desabotonó la blusa sin dejar de saborear su piel. Ella con sus manos le alborotaba el cabello. Cuando soltó el último botón de la blusa, besó sus pechos con delicadeza. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón de la pelirrosa, ella abrió los ojos ampliamente sintiendo la succión.

Luego de probar sus senos bajó a su abdomen, besó cada parte de su piel.

—Ah. —Sakura gimió.

La besó intensamente en la boca, ella respondió de la misma manera. Al parecer querían robarse el aliento. Aún no comprendía porque no podía ni quería detenerse. Haruno giró para cambiar de posición, quedó encima de él. Ella besó desde su boca hasta su abdomen, mordía el torso del rubio. Las caricias se volvieron cada vez más ardientes, los besos más intensos, y las ganas aumentaban. Cuando ella colocó sus manos en el pantalón de él para quitárselo una voz afuera de su casa la interrumpió.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, ábreme!

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

El ardiente beso fue interrumpido por una voz, por un momento pensaron que era Sasuke. Pero luego de escuchar varias veces, se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer.

—¡Sakura! Frentona ábreme… —decía Ino con la voz cansada de gritar.

—Shh… no hagas ruido o se dará cuenta que estas aquí. —dijo la pelirrosa colocando un dedo en los labios del rubio. Por más que su amiga estuviera afuera, tenía un oído muy agudo para escuchar todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Naruto. Aún estaba muy excitado, y por lo tanto le costaba hablar con firmeza.

—¡Sakura! —seguía llamando su amiga en la calle.

—¡Rayos! La conozco y no se irá, y menos si está segura que estoy aquí. —murmuró Haruno en medio de la adrenalina.

El jinchuriki se levantó de la cama dejando a la pelirrosa acostada, tenía que recoger el tiradero del suelo. La camisa tirada por el sofá, la blusa y sostén de Sakura en el piso. Era demasiada evidencia. Los dos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, aún Yamanaka estaba gritando el nombre de su amiga en la puerta.

—Allá voy Ino, ¡espera un momento! —gritó en voz alta. Al escuchar esto su amiga dejó de llamarla.

—¿Por dónde te irás? Ino está en la puerta, no puede verte aquí. —cuestionó preocupada.

—No te preocupes, haré el jutsu de transformación. Me transformaré en mujer para que no me reconozca. —expresó mirándola a los ojos.

—Excelente idea, para ser más precavidos huirás por la ventana.

—¡Sakura! —volvió a llamarla Ino.

—Ya es hora, me voy. —musitó asustado por pensar en que los descubrirían.

El rubio se dio media vuelta para escaparse por la ventana cuando la mano de la ninja médico lo agarró por la manga de la playera y lo jaló hacia ella. Sujetándolo por ambos lados de la cara le dio un beso lleno de pasión e intensidad, él se dejó llevar.

—Ahora si ya vete. —ordenó Haruno con la respiración agitada y entrecortada. El beso la había encendido de nuevo.

—Hablaremos de esto después. —concluyó Naruto.

Inmediatamente se fue de la habitación como habían quedado, cuando ya lo vio lejos la pelirrosa corrió a la puerta a abrirle a su amiga. La cara de furia que tenía Yamanaka era aterradora, duró más de 15 minutos esperando a ser recibida.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —preguntó la kunoichi.

—Duré más de 20 minutos esperando a que me contestaras frentona, ¡¿y me preguntas que sucede?!

—¿Ya acabaste?

—…

—Me extraña que no estés trabajando a esta hora, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Me encontré con tu noviecito Sasuke, le pregunté por ti y me dijo que en el entrenamiento te sentiste mal. Quise venir a ver como estabas, porque a él ni eso le importa. —expresó Yamanaka con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Ino…

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Y lo sabes!... No entiendo cómo es que aceptó ser tu novio. Él no te merece Sakura, deberías buscar tu amor en otro lado. Sasuke no es el único hombre en esta villa.

—Lo amo y no quiero dejarlo. —habló molesta la ninja médico. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida y mucho menos en sus sentimientos. Pero su amiga Ino le inspiraba mucha confianza, por esa razón le comentaba casi todas las cosas. Además sabía que lo que decía era cierto, aunque se negara a aceptarlo… era la dura realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la calle caminaba Naruto con la mente distraída, aun no asimilaba todo lo que había pasado en casa de Sakura. "Ella me besó y estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor" era el pensamiento que invadía la mente del rubio. ¿Sentirá algo por mí? ¿Querrá terminar la amistad? ¿Terminará con Sasuke? Estas y más preguntas se hacía a sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta se topó de frente con el que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, su amigo y eterno rival.

—S-Sasuke… —murmuró el jinchuriki con la mente en blanco. No sabía que decirle o como hablar para que no se diera cuenta de sus nervios.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

—¿Qué te sucede dobe? Estás pálido. —comentó el pelinegro.

—Nada, no me pasa nada. ¿Vas a ver a Sakura-chan?

—No, ¿para qué?

—Sabes que se sintió mal en el entrenamiento, es tu novia. ¡Deberías ir a verla! – dijo el rubio, molesto por la despreocupación de su amigo.

—No me interesa.

—Nunca cambiarás, ni siquiera por ella. -murmuró el jinchuriki.

—Tengo que entrenar, no me estorbes. —gruñó Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se fue del lugar lleno de rabia, su amigo era un idiota. No valoraba a Sakura como se lo merecía, en cambio él deseaba protegerla de todo mal. "Que diferente hubieran sido las cosas si en vez de fijarte en él, te hubieras enamorado de mi" pensó el rubio. Los besos con Sakura volvieron a su mente, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente, decirle que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se dignó a decírselo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué hacías que te tardaste tanto en abrirme? —preguntó Ino.

—Ehh… estaba acomodando unas cosas. —respondió nerviosa la ninja médico.

—Te conozco perfectamente, sé que me estas mintiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué.

—Estás loca, imaginas cosas que no son.

—¿Alguien estaba contigo verdad? Por eso tardaste tanto. —supuso Yamanaka, mirándola a los ojos de forma intimidante.

—No me siento bien, quiero descansar.

—Está bien, entiendo que no me quieras decir. Cuando me necesites aquí estaré.

—Gracias cerda.

—Te dejo para que descanses, hasta luego. —suspiró Ino yéndose de la casa.

La pelirrosa cerró la puerta y respiro aliviada, no quería contarle a su amiga lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Se fue a su habitación a acomodar la cama, estaba hecho un desastre. Le dio pereza y se recostó en ella. Inmediatamente recordó los besos y caricias de Naruto, se acarició los labios recordando el sabor de su boca. "Que rico besa" pensó. Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento nació en su corazón, pensaba y miraba al rubio de una forma diferente. Ya no lo veía como un niño molesto o fastidioso, ahora era un hombre maduro y muy atractivo.

Se hizo de noche y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, o por lo menos eso pensaron Naruto y Sakura. Iban caminando por el bosque cuando se toparon frente a frente, se quedaron mudos. No sabían cómo actuar o que decir, pero en el fondo se morían por besarse.

—Naruto, no pensé que estabas aquí. —susurró sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco, pero quiero aprovechar que estas aquí para hablar de lo que paso en la mañana.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Ni yo misma lo sé. Tal vez fue el momento o…

—¿O qué? —preguntó curioso.

—O me gustas, bueno eso no lo sé en ciencia cierta. —murmuró dudosa.

—¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

—Lo amo.

—¿Terminarás con él? —cuestionó el rubio.

—No. —sonó segura su voz.

—Ya todo está claro, no tienes que decirme más nada.

—Espera. —suplicó la Haruno.

—Yo te amé con toda mi alma, Sakura-chan.

La kunoichi se acercó a él, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y le dijo suavemente —¿Ya no me amas?

Él miro a un árbol, no podía mentirle viéndola a los ojos —No.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que le mentía y se acercó más a él —Dime la verdad. —susurró.

Naruto trató de contener las ganas de besarla —Suéltame, me haces daño. —le dijo intentando sonar frio.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

—Por favor dime la verdad. —rogó, eliminando el espacio que quedaba y uniendo su frente a la de él.

—No me hagas esto. —susurró Naruto colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pelirrosada, con el dedo pulgar le acarició la comisura de los labios.

—Bésame.

—Sakura-chan…

Ella notó sus dudas y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó con pasión, él se dejó llevar poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y apegándola a su cuerpo. En tan solo unos instantes el beso se tornó ardiente. El calor consumía cada rincón de sus cuerpos, estaban comenzando a excitarse demasiado, especialmente Sakura.

Segunda vez que Haruno tenía esas sensaciones, la primera fue cuando estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en la mañana. El rubio tenía más control de la situación aunque los besos de ella lo volvían loco. Sakura posó sus manos en la espalda del jinchuriki, planeaba quitarle la playera negra pero él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—N-no… no podemos. —susurró en medio del beso.

—Necesito más de ti. —aseguró la kunoichi.

Él juntando todas las fuerzas que tenía la apartó, no podían hacerse tanto daño. Su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de ella.

—Me amas, lo sentí en ese beso. —corroboró mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de adivinar que estaba pensando Naruto.

—Lo que sienta por ti no cambiará nada, seguirás con Sasuke. —musitó tratando de contener el llanto.

A Haruno se le humedecieron los ojos —Pero también te quiero a ti. —dijo suavemente mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Pero lo amas a él! —reclamó dolido, lloró. Le dolía el corazón de tan solo recordarlo.

—…

—Será mejor que nos distanciemos, tratemos de vernos lo menos posible.

—Es imposible, vivimos en la misma aldea. Además, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

—No puedo verte al lado de Sasuke, me duele mucho.

—Más me duele que nos separemos. —admitió, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

—En unos días te olvidarás de mí, me encargaré de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me iré de la aldea —dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de ella. No le gustaba mostrar su lado débil.

—Naruto por favor —suplicó la pelirrosada al borde del colapso. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, en unos instantes quedó presa de un ataque de llanto.

Uzumaki se dio cuenta y caminó hasta donde estaba para consolarla, con sus manos alzó el rostro de ella y limpió sus lágrimas.

—No hagas esto más difícil. Me duele verte llorar.

—Me estás matando. —lo culpó ella sin contener las lágrimas.

La ninja medico se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Era inexplicable el dolor que le provocaba saber que no lo volvería a ver, ya no era solo un amigo, es un ser indispensable para ella.

Él ayudándola a levantarse la miró con tristeza, nadie más que él era culpable de su llanto. Pero eso no cambiaría su decisión, en la mañana se iría de la aldea sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. No quería revelar el motivo de su partida. Se acercó a ella y colocando las manos en sus mejillas, le dio un beso en la frente. Haruno cerró los ojos sintiendo los cálidos labios del joven.

—Siempre te amaré. —murmuró apartándose. Lo más rápido que pudo se fue del lugar, si se quedaba allí probablemente se arrepentiría de su decisión. A Haruno no le quedó tiempo de alcanzarlo, sentía su cuerpo sin fuerzas.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **.**

Caminó de vuelta a su casa, cuando llegó miró el reloj y eran las siete de la noche. Una voz en el fondo le decía "No lo dejes ir, aun te queda tiempo ¡date prisa y búscalo!" posiblemente era su conciencia o su corazón el que hablaba.

—No me daré por vencida. —se dijo internamente. Corrió al baño, se duchó y buscó su ropa para ir en busca de su amigo. Estaba lista cuando miró su reloj y eran las ocho treinta "aún me queda tiempo" pensó.

El jinchuriki se encontraba arreglando la mochila con su ropa, se iría en la madrugada para no ser descubierto. Cuando terminó fue a la cocina, comió una taza de su ramen favorito y se recostó en la cama. Como de costumbre fue al baño a ducharse, por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en Sakura.

Toc, toc sonó la puerta de Naruto, nadie contestaba. Él estaba bañándose y no escuchaba afuera. Duró 5 minutos esperando y nadie salía, "¿ya se habrá ido?" pensó la pelirrosa. Giró la manilla de la puerta y abrió, eso significaba que seguía allí. De lo contrario no dejaría la puerta de su casa abierta.

—Naruto. —dijo buscándolo con la mirada. Vio su mochila en la mesa y adivinó que seguía allí. Escuchó la regadera y se acercó al baño, observó la sombra de un hombre duchándose. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo se apartó de ese rincón y se sentó en la cama. Iba a esperar a que saliera.

El rubio terminó de bañarse y fue rumbo a su habitación, se sorprendió al ver a su amada sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? —preguntó asombrado de verla.

—No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero que te vayas. —expresó conteniendo las ganas de besarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y lo vio con el torso desnudo, la toalla atada a la cadera. Hilos de agua se deslizaban por el cuerpo del joven, ella lo miró con deseo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, sin darse cuenta se paró frente a él.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión.

Ella no pudo contener las ganas de acariciarlo, posó su mano en los labios del rubio y la deslizó hasta el lazo de la toalla. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y susurró —Te amo. —Esa frase escapó de su boca sin darse cuenta.

—También amas a Sasuke, no puedes amarnos a los dos. —sentenció respirando con dificultad. La mano de Sakura tocando su cuerpo y la manera en como lo miraba le despertó sus más profundos deseos.

—Si puedo, pero ahora te quiero a ti. —susurró en el oído del jinchuriki. Eliminó el espacio que existía y apegó su cuerpo al de él. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio y lo olfateó—. Que rico hueles. —elogió en un tono seductor.

—S-Sakura-chan, no está bien que estemos solos aquí y yo sin ropa.

—Así estás perfecto.

El Uzumaki tragó grueso, Haruno no dejaba de tocarlo en ningún momento. Tenía una mano en la espalda y la otra en su nuca, aunque no las movía con frecuencia sí acariciaba esas zonas.

—S-Sakura-chan vete a tu casa. No es correcto que estés aquí.

La ninja medico ubicó sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo, miró intensamente los ojos azules de éste y acercándose a sus labios susurró —Hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya.

—Me muero de ganas por hacerte mía, pero estas comprometida con…—El rubio no terminó de completar la frase cuando ella lo besó apasionadamente. Perdió el control y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Besó y mordió los labios de la kunoichi, empezaron a acariciarse en todo el cuerpo. Luego de besar su boca, mordió y pasó la lengua por el cuello de la pelirrosada. Ella se perdió en las sensaciones que invadían su mente y su cuerpo, las caricias y besos de Naruto eran embriagantes.

Él la empujó levemente hacia la cama, cayó encima de ella. Continuó besando su cuello, con una mano que tenía libre comenzó a bajar el cierre de la blusa de la Haruno y la otra la posó en el muslo de la pierna acariciándola lentamente.

—N-Naruto. —suspiró en medio de su excitación. Las caricias de él la volvían loca de placer, se había olvidado de su novio por completo. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos. El calor empezó a hacerse presente, los besos eran muy ardientes e intensos. La ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Naruto con sus caricias, apretones y besos le quitó la blusa y el sostén a su amante. Lamió y besó con esmero sus pechos y hacia los movimientos que su cuerpo le decía.

Los dos tenían la frente empapada de sudor, pero seguían comiéndose a besos uno al otro. Naruto lentamente le quitó la falda que tenía, quedando solo en tanga. Quedó asombrado por la belleza de su cuerpo, ella se ruborizó levemente.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **.**

—Eres muy hermosa Sakura-chan, te amo. —confesó sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su amiga.

Ella lo empujó para quedar encima de él, sentada en su pelvis. —Yo también te amo. —susurró antes de besarlo en la boca intensamente, movió sus caderas para excitarlo más de lo que estaba. Su táctica hizo efecto, el rubio ya quería unirse con ella. Haruno beso, mordió y lamió desde sus labios hasta su abdomen. Llegó hasta el nudo de la toalla y sin pensarlos dos veces se la quitó. El joven se ruborizó levemente, ella quedó asombrada por la erección de él. Continuó despojándole la prenda y lo miró a los ojos. Le daba vergüenza fijar sus ojos en el "amiguito" del joven. Como gatita se aceró hasta su rostro y lo besó con lujuria, Naruto se volvió a perder en las sensaciones placenteras que tenía. Con un rápido movimiento la sentó en su pelvis y deslizó las manos desde su espalda hasta la prenda íntima. Con lentitud y caricias se deshizo de la tanga, la kunoichi estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado, cambiando de posición quedó él encima de ella.

—Hazlo Naruto. —suplicó en pleno éxtasis.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se colocó en posición para penetrarla y lentamente fue introduciéndose en ella. Surgieron varios intentos fallidos debido a que la ninja medico era virgen, pero en la cuarta vez pudo entrar sin problemas. Primero experimentó un poco de dolor, pero rápidamente cambió a un orgasmo. Con las manos arrugando las sabanas arqueó la espalda del placer. El rubio notó la reacción de ella y siguió con el vaivén de caderas. Fue aumentando el ritmo porque ella así lo pedía. Se mordió los labios y lo empujó para quedar encima de él. Posó sus manos en el pecho de éste y comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, de una manera bastante erótica que estaba enloqueciendo al jinchuriki.

—S-Sakura. —decía él enloqueciendo. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sentía que iba a explotar.

—Mírame. —pidió la kunoichi al dejar de moverse. Él abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en la de ella. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo besó de manera ardiente. Puro fuego.

Duraron tres horas haciendo el amor, parecía que no se cansaban. Finalmente él terminó dentro de ella, quedaron empapados de sudor. Sin darse cuenta se durmieron abrazados, estaban agotados.

Amaneció y el sol se veía más hermoso y resplandeciente que nunca, o eso le parecía a ella. Sakura se levantó y fue al baño a ducharse, mientras se restregaba el jabón en el brazo le remordía la culpa. Le había sido infiel a Sasuke, su corazón nuevamente la había dominado. No se arrepentía de lo que pasó, pero sí de estar confundida. "Amo a Naruto de eso no tengo duda alguna" pensó mientras salía del cubículo del baño. "Pero no quiero terminar con Sasuke, porque también lo amo" se dijo al mismo tiempo que secaba su cuerpo con la toalla.

Uzumaki despertó y se asustó al no ver a su amante al lado, rápidamente se puso el bóxer y entró al baño. Pero ella no estaba allí. Se dirigió a la cocina y respiró aliviado, Sakura estaba preparando desayuno.

—Buenos días dormilón. —saludó en un tono alegre.

—Buenos días. —contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ve a ducharte, ya estoy haciendo la merienda.

—Como digas, mi amor.

El joven fue bañarse, pero al salir de allí solo encontró un bóxer limpio. Se acordó que el resto de la ropa estaba en la mochila que preparó el día anterior y fue a buscarla. La pelirrosa estaba colocando las dos tazas de ramen en la mesa cuando miró a su amigo en bóxer y el pecho y torso descubierto. Se sintió tentada.

—¿No has visto mi mochila? —preguntó él con inocencia.

—No. —respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Él no se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirrosa y siguió buscando la mochila, la cual no apareció por ningún lado.

—Ni modo, tendrás que quedarte así como estás. —propuso la kunoichi en tono seductor.

—La buscaré con más tranquilidad en otro momento. Estás hermosa hoy Sakura-chan. —expresó el rubio.

—Y tu más atractivo.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno que en tan solo unos segundos pasó a uno apasionado. Finalizaron el ósculo, pero antes la kunoichi mordió de manera sexy los labios masculinos.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **.**

—Vamos a comer.

—Muero por comer el ramen que me preparaste.

Los dos se dispusieron a comer, el desayuno estaba delicioso. Sakura no era una experta en la cocina, pero siempre que seguía las órdenes de una receta lo hacía mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿En dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé, pero no ha venido a trabajar en días. —Tsunade respondió.

La ninja medico se había olvidado de su trabajo, no solo entrenaba con el equipo siete sino que también colaboraba en el hospital de Konoha. La Quinta Hokage se encontraba preocupada por la desaparición de su alumna, temía que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

—Iré a buscarla por toda la aldea. —comentó Ino. La buscaría por donde sea, hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

—Está bien, cuando lo hagas me avisas.

—Como diga, Lady Tsunade.

Yamanaka se fue de la oficina de la Hokage, en el fondo sabía en donde podría estar Sakura pero se negaba a creerlo. Despejaría la duda de una vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mmm que rico te quedo esto Sakura. —dijo fascinado por el sabor tan delicioso del ramen.

—Gracias, no es muy difícil hacerlo pero tampoco es algo sencillo. Me alegra que te gustara. —contestó agradecida.

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió las dos tazas vacías, le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a su amigo. Luego de lavar los platos iría al hospital, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Sonó la puerta.

—Están tocando, hay alguien afuera. —avisó ella mirando al rubio.

—Iré a ver quién es.

Uzumaki abrió la puerta y se quedó helado al ver quien era, nunca lo había visitado y menos a esa hora. Por su frente corrieron gotas de sudor debido a los nervios. Tenía la garganta seca, no salían palabras de su boca.

—Hola Naruto, llámame a Sakura. —solicitó Ino.

—…

—¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Está o no está?

La kunoichi al ver que su rubio abrió la puerta y no decía nada, se acercó a ver quién llamaba.

—I-Ino. —tartamudeó asombrada.

—¡Con que aquí estabas! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas a mí y a Lady Tsunade!

—Perdón, se me olvidó avisarles que estaría ausente unos días. —se disculpó Sakura.

—Creo que mejor las dejo solas. —murmuró Naruto.

Él se marchó y quedaron Ino y Sakura en la sala hablando. No quería estar allí cuando Ino le preguntara a Sakura el porque estaba allí.

—No puedo creerlo de ti Sakura.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Sé que Sasuke no te quiere, pero serle infiel… ¡y con su rival!

—No te lo voy a negar, amo a Naruto pero también a Sasuke. Sí sé que me dirás que estuvo muy mal lo que hice...

—¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora de que reaccionaras y te enamoraras de otro hombre! ¡Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho! —gritó Yamanaka llena de felicidad.

—¿Ehh? Pensé que me ibas a regañar o algo peor.

—No, al contrario. Te felicito por estar con un hombre como Naruto, que te quiere y siempre te ha valorado.

—…

—Y bueno me imagino que terminaras con Sasuke. —concluyó Ino completamente inocente de la respuesta que le daría su amiga.

—No, no la haré.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? —exclamó levantándose repentinamente del sofá. Parecía una loca, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras le daba sermones a su amiga—. No puedes hacer eso, ¿andar con los dos? ¡Estás loca! —decía moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

—Cálmate y siéntate. —convidó la pelirrosada colocando una mano en el sofá, haciéndole seña para que tomara asiento.

—Explícamelo todo, detalle por detalle. No te olvides de nada. —exigió Ino.

La ninja medico comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió con Naruto y sus sentimientos. Claro que no le contaría lo que sucedió en la cama, al menos no con detalles. Pero su amiga no ignoró la evasiva de su amiga y sin pudor alguno le preguntó.

—¿Qué tal es Naruto en la cama?

La pelirrosa se sonrojó grandemente, era algo tan íntimo que ni siquiera a su mejor amiga podía contarle.

—…

—¿Tan malo es? ¿O no me quieres contar?

—Ino, eso es algo muy privado. —protestó ella cabizbaja y llena de vergüenza.

—Jum… Entonces me voy. ¡O me lo cuentas todo o no me digas nada!

Su amiga caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a irse, posó su mano en la manilla de la cerradura y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la súplica de la kunoichi la detuvo.

—Espera… no te vayas así.

—¿Cómo es en la cama? —preguntó curiosa.

—Buenísimo. —contestó apenada.

—¡Siiii, lo sabía! —gritó.

Rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y motivó a la pelirrosa a que continuara con el relato. Ésta le contó todo, desde el inicio hasta el último detalle.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo X**

 **.**

—Naruto te he asignado una misión, necesito que seas tú el que vaya. —expuso la Quinta Hokage.

—Dime de que trata, Tsunade-obaachan.

—Tu amigo Gaara el Kazekage está luchando contra invasores que planean destruir su aldea. Al parecer uno de ellos es Orochimaru.

—¿Cuál es la misión?

—Irás a encontrar su escondite, no lucharás solo, tendrás a los mejores ninjas de la aldea de la arena.

—¿Por qué no mandas a Sasuke conmigo? —preguntó Naruto.

—No estaría bien, como sabes uno de los planes de Orochimaru es tener a Sasuke en su poder. Recuerda que ya una vez lo tuvo y nos ocasionó muchos problemas. ¿No crees poder con esta misión solo?

—¡Claro que puedo!

—Entonces prepárate, irás hoy mismo.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy lejos de allí se encontraba el Uchiha contemplando el paisaje, deseaba irse de esa aldea. Pero recordó que una vez lo hizo y su amigo fue en su búsqueda, sin embargo, las ganas de partir no cesaban. Quería estar solo, sin que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes. Uno de ellos es limpiar la reputación de los Uchiha, debido a que todo lo ocurrido con Itachi la gente sentía lastima y hasta rencor cuando escuchaban su nombre.

—Debo hacer algo y pronto. —se dijo a sí mismo.

Repentinamente una idea cruzó por su mente, no le agradaba mucho pero era la única alternativa que tenía para rescatar el prestigio de su clan. Aunque para ello, necesitara de una persona con la cual no deseaba tener algo. Después de meditarlo por unos minutos, tomó la decisión de llevar a cabo su idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ojiverde por más que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo no podía, las palabras que le había dicho su amiga Ino antes de irse rondaban por su cabeza. Aunque le dolieran, eran ciertas.

Salió de sus profundos pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quise venir a verte antes de irme. —respondió el jinchuriki.

—¿Irte? ¿Adonde?

—Tsunade-obaachan acaba de asignarme una misión y debo cumplir. De esa manera podré ser Hokage algún día.

—¿De qué trata la misión?

—No tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora.

Ella se dio cuenta de la evasiva del rubio y acercándose a él le preguntó en un tono que no aceptaba rodeos: —Dime de que se trata.

El rubio tragó grueso y contestó —Al parecer Orochimaru se ha infiltrado en la aldea de la arena, y Gaara necesita mi ayuda.

—No, no y no. No iras. —decía la kunoichi, temerosa por el bienestar del joven.

—Sakura-chan…

—Sabes perfectamente que él busca perjudicarte a como dé lugar, no irás a poner en riesgo tu vida.

—No te pongas así.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? —interrogó la joven con los ojos humedecidos.

Uzumaki se acercó más a ella y colocando una mano en la mejilla de ésta, susurró: —Volveré, te lo prometo.

Una lagrima salió de la ojiverde y le rogó —Por favor no vayas, me moriría si te pasa algo.

El joven posó la otra mano en la otra mejilla y pegó su frente a la de ella. Cerraron los ojos sintiendo el corazón acelerándose.

—No me hagas esto por favor, no te quiero perder. —susurró en voz baja la kunoichi.

—No me perderás, siempre estaré contigo.

Sakura aprovechándose de la cercanía que tenían lo besó de una manera dulce y tierna. Él en cambio convirtió la unión de sus labios en un beso intenso, dejó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra la colocó en su espalda pegándola a su cuerpo. Los dos entregaron todo su amor en ese beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

Se separaron lentamente y ella susurró lo que su corazón sentía —Te amo.

—Te amo más. —dijo Naruto soltándola y yéndose de la oficina. Ella al verlo irse explotó en llanto, le aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué le sucede Lady Tsunade? —consultó Shizune al verla parada cerca de la ventana, parecía observar la puerta de la aldea.

—Le encargué a Naruto que ayudara al Kazekage a encontrar a Orochimaru.

—Y eso le preocupa.

—Sí, espero no haber cometido un error al asignarle esa misión. —suspiró la Quinta Hokage sin apartar la mirada de aquel punto lejano.

Anocheció y la jordana de trabajo de la kunoichi había terminado, caminando llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y lanzó su mochila en la mesa, fue directo al baño a ducharse. Mientras restregaba el jabón contra su brazo recordó las caricias del rubio, los besos y las palabras románticas que decían cada vez que hacían el amor. Terminó de bañarse y se puso su pijama, se recostó a la cama y abrazó la almohada. Cerró los ojos y agotada por el día tan pesado que tuvo terminó durmiéndose. Se le había olvidado de comer, aunque a decir verdad ni hambre tenía, la partida de su amante la tenía un tanto deprimida.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **.**

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Sakura aun soñolienta pero con los ojos medio abiertos. Miró el reloj y marcaba las nueve con cincuenta de la mañana, rápidamente salió de la cama y fue al baño a ducharse. Se vistió y alistó su mochila con sus pertenencias para ir al trabajo, pero antes pasaría por la oficina de la Hokage a preguntar por Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lady Tsunade afuera está Sakura y quiere hablar con usted. —informó Shizune a la rubia que se encontraba bebiendo un sorbo de una botella de sake.

—Hazla pasar.

Shizune salió de la oficina y entró la ninja médico, luego de saludar a su maestra le preguntó por el rubio.

—Hace unos minutos me llegó un informe avisándome de su llegada a Sunagakure no Sato, está bien. —respondió la Hokage.

—Le agradecería que me mantuviera informada de todo lo que pase con respecto a esa misión, me preocupa el bienestar de Naruto. —La última frase que pronunció la pelirrosa delató sus sentimientos por el rubio. Y su maestra se dio cuenta de ello, pero disimuló su sorpresa y tomó asiento para continuar con su trabajo.

—Claro que sí, tenlo por seguro.

Se despidió de la rubia y fue a sus labores. A la una del mediodía almorzó con Ino y cuando iba camino a su oficina alguien la interceptó. Lo menos que deseaba era verlo a él pero no tenía otra opción, de nuevo recordó la conversación con su amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun?

—Necesito que hablemos, vamos a tu oficina. —expresó con seriedad.

Caminaron hasta la oficina, cuando estaban dentro el ojinegro cerró la puerta y eso desconcertó a la kunoichi.

—Estamos solos, dime que pasa.

—Haremos lo que siempre quisiste, te casarás conmigo Sakura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirrosa sin entender las palabras de su "novio". Abrió los ojos asombrada por la propuesta.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Espera un momento… no entiendo. ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo? —cuestionó un tanto desconfiada. En el fondo la noticia le alegraba un poco pero por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en el daño que le causaría al rubio.

—Eso no debe importarte, nos casaremos y punto. —dijo severamente.

—No puedes obligarme, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Ya no quieres? —soltó sin entender la actitud de la kunoichi.

Ella tomó asiento y respiró profundo tratando de asimilar lo que estaban hablando. Pensó muy bien la respuesta que le daría al ojinegro, no quería terminar con él pero tampoco con Naruto.

—Me extraña que me pidas eso si nunca me has demostrado afecto, ni ganas de querer tener una vida conmigo. Además, veo muy rápido eso de casarnos.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, sabes como soy y así te enamoraste de mí. ¿Te casaras conmigo sí o no?

—Dame tiempo para darte una respuesta.

—¿Cuánto? —consultó el Uchiha, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo en estupideces.

—El que sea suficiente. —contestó la pelirrosada, en el fondo estaba molesta por la presión del Uchiha.

Dicho estas palabras el ojinegro salió de la oficina y la kunoichi quedó pensativa en que le respondería, y la reacción de Naruto ante ésta noticia. Terminó la jornada de trabajo y se dirigió a su hogar, caminaba en las calles con la mente en otro lugar. En la propuesta de Sasuke para ser precisos.

"¿Por qué querrá casarse conmigo?" se repetía una y mil veces sin hallar respuesta. Sabía que no era por cariño, jamás vio algún gesto de él que lo demostrara. Se obstinó de tanto pensar, hasta le había ocasionado un dolor de cabeza bastante fastidioso.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **.**

—¡Rasengan! —gritó el jinchuriki corriendo a toda velocidad donde estaba uno de sus oponentes.

El enmascarado con habilidad logró sobrevivir a ese ataque, pero quedó muy mal herido. Se escondió de la vista del Uzumaki, exactamente debajo de un árbol. Colocó una mano en el estómago y se curó lentamente. En otra parte del bosque estaba Naruto lleno de furia, esto se podía observar con solo ver su aspecto. Sin darse cuenta estaba incrementado el nivel de chakra a cada segundo. El enemigo salió de su escondite y notó la transformación del jinchuriki, sabía las consecuencias de ello y por esa razón abandonó la batalla. Por una esquina apareció el ninja copia, iba llegando cuando el shinobi traicionero huyó.

—¿Eh? Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—He venido por ti para que vayamos de regreso a Konoha.

Naruto parpadeó —¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Debemos irnos, el enemigo al cual te enfrentaste escapó.

—¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

—La Quinta Hokage me mandó a supervisar que estuvieras bien, desde el principio intuimos que la información era incierta, dudamos que Orochimaru establezca su residencia por estos lugares tan habitados.

—Entiendo, dattebayo.

—En marcha.

Los dos tomaron rumbo a su aldea lo más rápido posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Hay noticias de Naruto, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó la ninja médico.

—Sí, algunas buenas y otras no tanto.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? —expresó temiendo lo peor.

—Mandé a Kakashi a buscarlo porque me notificaron que los datos suministrados son inexactos, es probable que todo sea una treta de Orochimaru para alejarlo de nosotros, así tendría un rival menos en el dado caso de que quisiera atacar Konoha.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Sí, sí lo está.

La kunoichi suspiró aliviada, su amante estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba. Se despidió de la Hokage y fue a continuar con el arduo trabajo. El reloj marcaba las siete treinta y era hora de irse a su hogar. Como de costumbre caminaba hasta su casa, le encantaba pasar por el Ichiraku. Recordaba la última vez que comió con Naruto en ese lugar, lo extrañaba grandemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Shizune, ven acá! —gritó la rubia desde su escritorio.

—Diga. —respondió llegando lo más rápido que podía.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto y Kakashi? ¡Ya tendrían que haber llegado!

—Según informes que recibí esta mañana llegarán hoy dentro de una hora.

—Está bien, cuando llegue Kakashi lo traes. Quiero hablar con él. —exigió la Hokage.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en la oficina ordenando unos papeles y viendo algunos informes médicos los cuales tenía que llevar a la dirección del Hospital. Repentinamente alguien entró y cerró la puerta sin cuidado. Sorprendida vio de quien se trataba.

—¡Me asustaste! ¡No puedes entrar así Sasuke-kun!

—¿Hasta cuándo tengo que esperar para que me des una respuesta? —Fue al grano, lucía enojado.

—No tienes ningún derecho de entrar a mi oficina de esa manera.

—Han pasado muchos días desde que te propuse que te casaras conmigo y aún no me respondes.

La kunoichi respiró profundo tratando de calmar los ánimos y tranquilamente le respondió —Sasuke-kun, eso no es fácil para mí. Entiende que no es algo que pueda decidir a la ligera. Un matrimonio es para toda la vida, además, aun no me has dicho el motivo por el cual quieres hacerlo.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

—¿Y aun así quieres que acepte? No lo haré hasta que me digas porqué.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente a la kunoichi, mirándola con fijeza a los ojos. Vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y sin dudarlo dos veces agarró a la chica por los brazos y con fuerza la pegó a la pared. Ella por un instante pensó en gritar y más cuando el ojinegro le dijo estas palabras —Ya que no puedo convencerte con palabras, lo haré a la fuerza.

—S-Sasuke-kun… reacciona, así no se hacen las cosas. —dijo en voz baja.

El Uchiha ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a los labios femeninos para robarle un beso, pensando que de esa manera aceptaría. Si no podía con palabras, con un ósculo lo haría.

En el pasillo del hospital Naruto corría a la oficina de la pelirrosa, moría de ganas por decirle que había llegado, abrazarla y besarla. Se detuvo en la puerta y colocó la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Estaba inmensamente feliz, inocente de lo que estaba pasando dentro.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **.**

Tres centímetros era el espacio que había entre los labios de Sakura y Sasuke, éste cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la boca de la chica. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, si empujarlo y botarlo de allí o dejarse besar. El momento fue interrumpido cuando Naruto abrió la puerta bruscamente —Sakura ya estoy aq… —No pudo terminar la frase al ver la desagradable escena.

Rápidamente Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron asombrados, en especial ella cuando observó la cara decepcionada del rubio. Sabía que verlos así estaba destrozando el corazón de su amante, iba a explicar la situación cuando fue interrumpida por el ojinegro.

—La próxima vez toca la puerta, dobe.

—Perdón Sasuke, no sabía que estaban ocupados. —respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirarla. Ella por su parte tampoco dejaba de observarlo, segundos después se dio cuenta que su novio aun la tenía pegada a la pared y con los brazos sujetados.

—Suéltame Sasuke-kun. —exigió con tono brusco.

Por alguna extraña razón el ojinegro tampoco se acordó de que la tenía en esa posición, reaccionó y la soltó alejándose. Pero ya era tarde, el jinchuriki había visto suficiente.

—Los dejo solos. —dijo con el desgano a flote. Con la cabeza cabizbaja dio pasos saliendo de la oficina.

—¡Naruto espera! —gritó ella, tratando de detenerlo. Pero él no hizo caso.

El ojinegro con una mano la sujetó por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera tras el rubio. Ella lo miró desconcertada —¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sin entender su actitud.

—Déjalo, él no importa. Tú y yo no hemos terminado la conversación. —contestó reteniéndola del brazo.

—Por mi parte sí. —soltó zafándose del agarre.

Se olvidó de todo y corrió en busca de su amigo, su corazón y conciencia le gritaba que lo había lastimado enormemente. En la salida del hospital se cruzó con Ino, Sai y Tenten a los cuales les preguntó por el chico pero todos respondieron que lo vieron salir corriendo del hospital con los ojos llorosos, y que por más que quisieron detenerlo, no lo lograron.

Miró la calle con dos lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, susurró: —Te lastimé mi amor, te lastimé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el bosque sentado sobre una roca lloraba un joven ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era de noche y no le importaba, no quería regresar a la aldea y que le preguntaran que había sucedido. Sentía un dolor profundo e inexplicable en el pecho, era su corazón que se rompía en mil pedazos. Ver a Sasuke y Sakura a punto de besarse provocó en él algo que jamás había sentido, rabia contra la vida. Tenía la esperanza de que su amiga lo eligiera a él para compartir toda una vida juntos. Pero la realidad era otra, él era solo su amigo y Sasuke era su novio.

La ninja medico fue a casa del rubio y no lo encontró, sus amigos tampoco sabían dónde estaba. Lo buscó por todos lados y no aparecía. Pensó que seguramente en algún momento iría a su casa y se le ocurrió esperarlo allá. Llegó y entró a la habitación del jinchuriki, vio una camisa tirada en el borde de la cama y la agarró. Cerrando los ojos y acercándola a su nariz, la olfateó. Que rico olor desprendía, era el aroma de su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar de quien se trataba. No tenía cara para mirarlo, por esa razón respondió dándole la espalda —Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, todo está muy claro.

El tono y las palabras que usó la alarmaron. Él nunca le había hablado así, ella en el fondo sintió algo muy feo, su Naruto estaba dolido.

—Por favor déjame explicarte. —expresó, volteando para mirarlo a la cara. Al hacerlo observó que lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus pómulos.

—No quiero saber.

—Por favor perdóname. —suplicó acercándose.

—No insistas.

Los ojos de la kunoichi se humedecieron ante esas palabras, eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos y con una mano acarició la mejilla del joven. Él se giró eliminando el contacto y dándole la espalda —No. —dictó con la cabeza baja. Ella ignoró esa frase y con fuerza lo abrazó por la espalda, explotó en llanto e hipando le confesó —No soportaría perderte.

—Que idiota fui al creer que por lo que pasó entre nosotros, dejarías a Sasuke.

—Te amo.

—¿Mientras qué? ¿Seguirás con los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos. —susurró apretándolo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—…

—No tendremos nada hasta que termines con él.

La ninja medico terminó el abrazo y agarrándolo del brazo hizo que girara para verse a la cara. Una mano la posó en la mejilla de él y susurró en voz baja —Me será difícil guardar distancia, pero lo haré.

El rubio se perdió en el contacto de la caricia, y cerrando los ojos dijo —Por favor vete, si te quedas más tiempo… no podré controlarme.

Ella se apartó y antes de salir de la habitación le preguntó —¿Te irás de la aldea?

—Haré un viaje por unos días, regresaré pronto.

—Te esperaré, no tardes.

Los dos tenían el corazón atormentado por estar lejos uno del otro, pero era lo mejor si no querían salir más heridos de lo que estaban. Aunque la duda es ¿Resistirán la tentación? ¿Podrán contener las ganas de estar juntos en cuerpo y alma? El ojiazul creía aguantar, pero Haruno no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cansado y muy enojado entrenaba el Uchiha en el bosque, era su única manera de descargar su furia. Sakura había ido detrás de Naruto ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso su rival logró entrar en el corazón de ella? Jamás permitiría que él se quedara con la única chica que podía formar parte de sus planes. No había otra mujer que lo pretendiera, si existían chicas que lo saludaban y buscaban la manera de entablar una conversación, pero él mismo con su mal carácter y frialdad las había apartado.

"¿Qué se traerán esos dos?" pensaba sin encontrar respuesta. Lo averiguaría pronto, no se quedaría a esperar toda la vida que Sakura aceptara casarse con él. Por pensar todas esas cosas se descuidó y en un ataque que le propinó a un árbol, su mano se lastimó gravemente.

Le dolía enormemente pero no pensaba buscar a la ninja médico para curarlo, tenía orgullo, y muy grande por cierto. El solo hecho de que ella se fuera detrás del Uzumaki y que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, son suficientes razones como para no dirigirle la palabra por un tiempo. Ella era quien tenía que buscarlo y ofrecerle una disculpa, no él.

Una chica de cabello azulado y poco tímido andaba por esos alrededores, estaba recostada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó un fuerte quejido cerca de allí. Se asustó un poco pero tomó valor y fue a ver quién era, pensó que era un oso porque se trataba de un bosque. Pero se equivocó, un hombre con ojos negros y algo apuesto se encontraba herido en la mano. Se acercó para brindarle su ayuda, pero éste se negó.

—D-déjame ayudarte, se ve que es grave la herida.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Uchiha-san, c-créame que no lo hago con mala i-intención.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —cuestionó gruñendo.

—Lo he visto con Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, ¿n-no sabe quién soy?

—No, y tampoco me interesa.

—Mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuga, por favor déjeme ayudarlo. V-vamos a mi casa, allí c-cuento con los implementos para sanar su herida.

El ojinegro fijó sus ojos en los de ella, por alguna razón no volvió a negarse. Serio como de costumbre, le mostró su mano izquierda la cual sangraba rápidamente. Hinata con sumo cuidado la sujetó para verla a profundidad, activo su Byakugan y notó que el daño era profundo. No perdería la mano pero tampoco podría usarla por varios días.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Sasuke al ver que no decía nada.

—Un p-poco, no hay que esperar más tiempo, debemos atender esto p-pronto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la Hyuuga, entraron y no había nadie. Lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba para curarlo. En un minuto ya estaba de vuelta con alcohol, gasas y una botella de agua.

—Tome. —dijo sosteniendo una botella de agua, Sasuke la miró.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Tal vez esté sediento, n-no ha bebido en todo el camino, Uchiha-san.

Tomó con su mano derecha el envase y la ingirió en segundos, de verdad tenia sed pero por cierto orgullo no le dijo a la chica. Apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que ella presionaba la herida con la gasa.

—S-sé que debe doler mucho, pero s-si no lo hago la sangre no saldrá, r-resista, no falta mucho.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua e ignoró lo que la joven decía, tanto tartamudeo estaba fastidiándolo aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, quizás es que ella no sabía pronunciar bien la oración, o que en definitiva era más tímida de lo que él creyó. De cualquier forma regresó la mirada a su mano, quien sabe si aquella dulce e inocente muchacha era de fiar.

Se levantó del sofá y un mareo hizo que estuviera a punto de caerse, afortunadamente la joven se dio cuenta y lo sujetó a tiempo. Quedaron cerca, muy cerca, tanto que ella sentía la respiración de él sobre sus labios. Los ojos negros de Sasuke parecían analizarla.

—¿Está b-bien, Uchiha-san?

—Sí. —Porque jamás aceptaría sufrir dolor físico, y menos delante de una mujer como Hinata.

Él intentó ponerse de pie sin usarla de soporte, pero sus rodillas fallaron provocando que Hinata volviese a sostenerlo, esta vez, más próxima a su cuerpo.

—H-hay una recamara vacía, p-puede ocuparla mientras consigo medicamentos que alivien su malestar. —musitó con el rostro sonrojado, los nervios la consumían por dentro.

Sasuke la vio con más detenimiento, no acostumbraba a recibir apoyo o ayuda de nadie, los únicos en prestarle atención eran Naruto y Sakura, no había ningún otro que deseara estrechar un lazo con él por mínimo que fuera. Cerró los ojos un momento, su palma parecía el mismo infierno prendido, el dolor lo punzaba y la idea de ir sangrando por la calle no es que fuese muy bienvenida. Gruñó malhumorado.

—¿En dónde es?

Hinata titubeó —A-al final de p-pasillo, mano izquierda.

—Hmp.

Ella asintió, no lo conocía de manera profunda, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel sonido había significado un sí. Lo condujo a la habitación de huéspedes, quizás Sasuke no era tan malo después de todo.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **.**

—S-si se le ofrece algo no d-dude en llamarme, Uchiha-san.

Hinata emergió del cuarto dejándolo solo, Sasuke giró a verla una última vez antes de que ella desapareciera por el pasillo principal, en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo callado ella no había pronunciado silaba, al contrario de Sakura, Hinata solía ser reservada y discreta si no conocía al individuo en cuestión. Sasuke bajó la vista a su mano vendada, la dolencia menguó en cuanto la joven aplicó ungüento y le realizó una serie de masajes. El ejercicio consistía en estirar los dedos y cerrar la palma en un puño suave para que con ello los tendones no sufrieran de tensión.

Bufó incrédulo y pensó que probablemente Hinata formaba parte del club de fanáticas que seguían esperando una oportunidad por atraparlo, luego llegó a la conclusión de que aquella hipótesis resultaba absurda, "es la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, la rama a la que pertenecía Neji".

Volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta, "eso no deja de convertirla en una molestia".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Necesito que vayas a los pueblos más allegados, es posible que el ninja encargado de atacarte continúe vivo, en su expediente aparecen cargos relacionados con asesinato, secuestro y delitos menores. Tú misión es inspeccionar que no haya rastro de él cerca de los límites de Konoha.

—¿No podías asignarme otra misión? Esa es muy fácil, Tsunade-obaachan.

La Senju explayó sus manos en la mesa —¡Te he dado una orden, ahora ve y cúmplela, el tiempo cuenta!

—De acuerdo. —suspiró desanimado, dio media vuelta con las manos tras la nuca y salió de la oficina. Iba a su casa por el equipamiento ninja.

Sai la interceptó a mitad de camino.

—¿Volverás a irte?

—Sí, Tsunade-obaachan acaba de encargarme otro favor. —Porque a su juicio aquella orden no parecía una misión.

—¿Y Sakura?

El rubio parpadeó —¿Qué con ella?

—Cuando Sasuke aún estaba huyendo tú me dijiste que luego de cumplir tu promesa de traerlo, le confesarías tus sentimientos a Sakura.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo.

—¿Dónde está ese Naruto que le pedía citas e intentaba enamorarla?

El cuestionamiento por parte de Sai fue rudo y directo, puede que hasta inapropiado, pero de verdad el pelinegro mostraba su preocupación por él, incluso cuando el punto a tratar no fuera de su incumbencia. Naruto recordó el último incidente: el día que pilló a Sasuke y a Sakura demasiado cerca en la oficina de la chica.

La decepción lo embargó.

—Ella eligió a Sasuke por encima de mí, es feliz siendo su novia.

—Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no son nada, ese noviazgo no existe.

—No quiero hablar del tema Sai, debo ir a preparar mi mochila, nos vemos luego. —murmuró ceñudo, giró hacia la puerta y se fue.

Sai mantuvo la mirada en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura veía unos informes tras otros buscando la forma de olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero no funcionaba. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo a ella? Elegir entre dos hombre no es fácil, y menos cuando uno de ellos es tu primer amor, la primera ilusión que tuviste. Pero Naruto… él con su sonrisa llenaba de alegría todo el día, lo amaba con una gran intensidad. Era su amigo, confidente y hasta hace poco su… amante. Colocó una mano sobre sus labios y cerrando los ojos recordó el último beso que se dieron, era una tortura muy grande no tener la libertad de hacerlo ¡esos besos y caricias sabían a gloria! Ella cree que ama a Sasuke cuando en realidad siente un cariño y nada más, su confusión radicaba en que él fue el primer hombre en el que ella se fijó. Eso para cualquier mujer tiene importancia, sobre todo para alguien como ella.

"Concéntrate Sakura, ya deja de pensar tanto en eso". Terminó de organizar unos documentos por fecha en una carpeta y fue en busca de la Hokage Lady Tsunade para ver de que trataba el viaje de Naruto, suponía que era algo fácil para atreverse a mandarlo solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—N-no es recomendable que la use para manipular armas todavía, Uchiha-san, podría empeorar su herida y-

—¿Acaso es una orden? —Sasuke la miró con frialdad, o eso fue lo que percibió Hinata al sentir el peso de sus ojos encima de ella.

—N-no, solo era un c-consejo.

—No los necesito, sé cuidarme solo —gruñó irritado, de verdad que tanta atención empezaba a molestarlo, y más cuando veía los orbes perla de la joven evitar cualquier tipo de conexión. Lo había auxiliado en medio del bosque, curó su mano de pasar a una posible carne muerta, lo abandonó en una habitación sin exponer quejas o alguna clase de vigilancia, ofreció comida que por orgullo él rechazo, ¿que pretendía esa mujer? Sasuke endureció la mandíbula, era desagradable recibir ayuda de alguien tan gentil, no deseaba agradecer sus atenciones. No lo haría—. Detesto la compasión.

Hinata retrocedió bajando la cabeza, sus manos acurrucadas en el pecho, no lo miraría. No.

—P-perdone, Uchiha-san. No es c-compasión, yo s-solo… —Negó cabeceando, no tenía sentido explicar razones que él no entendería, lo mejor era callar.

—Tampoco me llames así —exigió levantándose, resultaba fastidioso oírla hablar con tanto respeto, le recordaba a la época en que saludaban a su hermano Itachi. Una escena demasiado dolorosa—. Dime Sasuke, a secas.

—S-sí, Sasuke-kun.

Él refunfuñó, "sigue siendo una molestia".

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **.**

—La herida comenzará a c-cerrar dentro de poco, imagino que en u-una semana podrá utilizarla a la p-perfección.

—¿No hay forma de que sane más rápido?

—Sí, s-solo que necesitará los tratamientos de Sakura-san.

El ojinegro negó con la cabeza al recordar porque no le hablaba a la kunoichi, no le pediría su ayuda después que lo que pasó.

—¿Q-que sucede? ¿He dicho a-algo malo, Uchiha-san? —preguntó mirándolo, él le devolvió el gesto, Hinata bajó el mentón temerosa.

—No quiero que me sane ella, tiene que haber otra forma.

—N-no la hay, a menos que q-quiera seguir guardando reposo.

El Uchiha continuó viéndola, el rostro femenino palideció en cuanto separó sus labios, ¿tanto miedo le tenía?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—P-porque usted es a-amigo de Naruto-kun.

—Él te gusta. —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Un color rojo invadió las mejillas de Hinata haciendo que Sasuke pensara que seguía enamorada del Uzumaki. Pero aun así respondió a la pregunta —Antes, ahora n-no.

—Es un imbécil.

—E-es un buen chico. —defendió sin prever las consecuencias, Sasuke apretó los dientes resentido, estaba hastiado de que todo girara entorno a Naruto y a la manera en que lo catalogaba la gente, quería demostrar que él era un mejor un shinobi, el rastreador número uno, que podía llegar a gobernar una Aldea si ese fuera su gusto. Cerró la palma obteniendo un quejido por parte de Hinata, la joven en su afán por ayudar le había examinado la cortada, sus dedos quedaron dentro del alcance de Sasuke quien parecía desquitar el enfado con ella. Miró aquellos profundos ojos negros, ¿porque la lastimaba? Entonces su mente dio con el problema: lo llamó Uchiha-san en vez de Sasuke, quizás eso era lo que provocó irritación en el malgenio del azabache. No obstante; él aun no ejercía mucha presión, solo conservaba la mirada dura aplicando un ligero apretón. Hinata trató de disculparse—. L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido la soltó.

—Eres igual a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diez días.

Sakura resopló tallando sus ojos, para su desgracia Naruto aún no regresaba, Sasuke parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y el trabajo a presentar era jodidamente complejo, suspiró cansada, durante la semana que transcurrió no logró decir qué decisión tomar, por un lado estaba Sasuke y la supuesta proposición de matrimonio que no acabó por convencerla, por el otro estaba Naruto y las veces que hicieron el amor juntos. Quería que el mundo la tragase completa.

Completamente derrotada por su indecisión colocó la cabeza en el escritorio con la mano apoyada en su barbilla —No sé qué hacer.

—¿Líos de amor? —Ino entró por la puerta.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto —¡No me asustes así cerda, puedes darme un infarto!

—No exageres —dijo riendo—, además, no puedes morirte sin solucionar el problema que tienes.

—¿Cuál?

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de las cosas? He visto una actitud muy rara entre tú y Naruto, algo se traen.

—¡Shh! No lo digas tan fuerte que te pueden escuchar, un momento… ¿por qué piensas que Naruto tiene algo que ver?

—Porque lo veo en tus ojos, he visto la forma en como lo miras. Pareciera que estuvieras enamorada de él. —sonó segura, ordenó unas hebras rubias por detrás de la oreja cobrando asiento, Sakura quiso evadir el tema.

—¡No digas tonterías! —chilló ocultando su rostro con una hojas blancas, como si las estuviera analizando, quería esconder sus sentimientos.

—No lo son, deja de leer eso y mírame. ¿Qué sientes por Naruto? Sé sincera.

Se rindió ante la curiosidad de la rubia y habló con el corazón abierto —Estoy indecisa, por un lado Sasuke me propone matrimonio, y por otro he descubierto que quiero a Naruto. Sé que parece raro, pero sí, estoy enamorada de dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Si no decido pronto los perderé a los dos.

Y ciertamente… no estaba equivocada.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Dayanni**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **.**

Ino casi que caía de espaldas.

—¡¿Que Sasuke qué?! —gritó de la impresión.

—Shh —chistó la médico—, pueden oírte si hablas así de fuerte, no quiero que nadie sepa.

—Cuéntamelo todo eh, to-do. —No cabe duda que Ino para novedades y noticias era la mejor shinobi del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizune entró al despacho de la Hokage —Tsunade-sama, Naruto ha llegado de la misión —explicó bajo el marco de la puerta, alzó el brazo mostrando una carpeta y agregó—. También me ha dejado el informe completo, ¿qué quiere que haga?

—Excelente, ven, tráemelo.

Hatake apareció en una nube de humo cuando Tsunade ojeaba el documento.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó él.

—Al contrario, las mejores que he recibido. Naruto ha cumplido con la misión a la perfección, parece que en verdad quiere el puesto de Hokage. —respondió.

—Sabes que siempre ha sido su sueño, ¿te molesta esa idea?

—No, por supuesto que no. Saber que un chico como él desea ocupar mi lugar es un alivio. Nadie más que Naruto merece este cargo.

—¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de tantas preguntas Kakashi, ve hacer tu trabajo.

—Bien, nos vemos luego. —expresó con una sonrisa oculta tras la máscara.

La Quinta Hokage quedó pensativa y mirando por la ventana a la población, ellos merecían a un líder como Naruto. No quiso responder a la incógnita de Kakashi porque no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería a Naruto como si fuese su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Haruno terminó de contarle varias cosas a Ino, ésta se quedó boca abierta impactada por todo lo escuchado. Pero la pelirrosa le ocultó muchos detalles, como la relación secreta que tenía con Naruto y lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—Quita esa cara, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Un fantasma no me hubiera sorprendido tanto, pero lo que me acabas de decir parece sacado de una película.

—¿No me crees?

—Claro que sí, pero es que aún no asimilo tantas anécdotas juntas. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos, si fuera yo ya habría explotado.

—Sí lo sé —suspiró agotada—, no es fácil. Ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme bien en el trabajo por estar pensando en eso.

—Te daré un consejo… Si vas a elegir que sea con el corazón, escoge aquella persona que te ilumina el día con una sonrisa, que con solo ver sus ojos sientas que no estás sola. Aquella persona que te apoye al cien por ciento.

—¿Ino? —llamó preocupada, abandonó la silla y se acercó a la rubia—. No tienes fiebre. —concluyó luego de tocar su frente. Ino entendió el porqué de su actitud.

—Basta frentona, ¿acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos? Oye, puedo ser mala y todo lo que quieras, pero también tengo mi corazoncito.

Sakura cayó en la silla del escritorio carcajeándose, en serio que a veces Ino podía ser la mejor amiga del mundo como otras veces demasiado cursi. Analizó las palabras de su amiga después de que ésta saliera de su oficina —Tiene razón.

—¿Quién tiene razón? —cuestionó alguien desde la puerta.

Ella rodó los ojos —Pasa, no puedo ver detrás de la puerta quien me habla. —murmuró en un tono que no aceptaba bromas.

Pronto vio que se trataba de Naruto, tenía tiempo que no lo veía. Desde que tuvieron la conversación en su casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allí? —interrogó embelesada, de nuevo crecía el calor dentro de su pecho.

—No mucho, vengo llegando de la misión. —musitó al avanzar, caminó con paso seguro pero tardío, "quizás no debí venir". No importaba que transcurriesen días, semanas o años, él seguiría demostrando debilidad cada vez que la viera de frente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —quiso sonar casual, seria, pero lo cierto es que su mirada dejaba en evidencia algo más—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si me fue bien, pero la venda de mi brazo volvió a ensuciarse, ¿puedes cambiármela?

Tocarlo sería su perdición.

—Pasa y cierra la puerta —ordenó con profesionalismo aunque su oficio fuera en lo que menos estaba pensando, Naruto acató la exigencia e ingresó a la camilla que ella señaló, expuso la piel de su brazo al desenrollar el vendaje mugriento, Sakura, como buena ninja médico en ejercicio, lo agarró de la muñeca y aseó con gasas y alcohol el rastro de arena adherido a él. Sintió que la miraba. Aquella intensa sensación provocada por Naruto no la olvidaría nunca. Negó cabeceando, debía terminar su trabajo o la tensión entre ambos empeoraría. La proximidad era mayor a su autocontrol. Los dedos rozaron la mano masculina y ella percibió un escalofrío por parte del rubio. Sí, él también vivía esa expectación. Finalizó la tarea y elevó el rostro buscando sus ojos sin saber que encontraría los labios de Naruto; entreabiertos, carnosos, esperando por un palabra suya para ceder a la tentación. La respiración pausada acariciando su cabello. Intentó que la voz no le saliera melosa, pero es que cuando él la veía así todo dejaba de existir—. Naruto.

El chico tuvo una corazonada.

Control.

Control.

Y más autocontrol.

—Sakura-chan.

Hubo chispas invisibles en medio de ellos, en el aire flotaba la atracción, la química que compartían. Sin embargo la diferencia de altura todavía los separaba, él estaba sentado en el borde la camilla, viéndola, rogando en su interior que aquella no fuera la gota que derramase el vaso. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente, sus glúteos resbalaron del orillo y el movimiento terminó por unirlos, por explotar la burbuja que ambos habían llenado.

—Naruto.

Fue su fin.

No permitió que volviera a hablar, no toleró oírla así, era incorrecto, era inmoral desear tanto a una mujer. Tomó entre las palmas sus mejillas y pegó sus propios labios a los de ella, la quería, la amaba como un loco. Sakura elevó los brazos cerrando los ojos, de pronto ahí estaba el calor, la taquicardia, el desenfreno generado por él, por su manera de ser tan apasionada. Trastabilló por el impulso y quedó encima de Naruto, éste tenía la cadera apoyada sobre el barandal de la camilla, lo sintió respirar profundo, iba a perder la cordura si no lo detenía.

Solo un toque, labios comprimidos que aún no profundizaban.

Una caricia que los llevó lejos en menos de un minuto.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza entreabriendo los labios, la acercaba más, la estrujaba contra su torso desnudo, le hacía sentir y experimentar la pasión en carne viva. Ella revolvió las hebras doradas y abrió su boca. El beso cobró fuerza mientras ellos igualaban la intensidad de cada quién. Era indebido, inapropiado...

era el deseo que los había arropado en medio del cuarto.

 **...**

 **Nota de Autora:** He regresado con doble capítulo y mejor gramatica, modifiqué algunas cosas desde el primer capítulo por quién quiera leerlo otra vez, la verdad es que noté fallos catastróficos aquí y me agradó la idea de pulir esta historia. Aviso que estaré ausente por un mes, la universidad me anda atacando y lo peor de todo: ¡No he leído Kitsune no Kibo! Mi colega Angron debe estar odiandome, tengo que empezar a leer ese fanfic ya o me perderé el hilo de la trama. Gracias por continuar acá, enserio que son los mejores.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: De verdad lamento la demora, pero es que con una u otra cosa me entretengo (como me sucede con los fanfic's de Angron11, por ejemplo), y el tiempo corre muy rápido, apenas y tengo chance de adelantar Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos (que anteriormente se titulaba Infieles). Hoy vengo con dos capítulos (este y el que sigue) para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Dentro de unos días actualizaré Pasado de un Criminal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **.**

Puso su palma en la espalda de Sakura y la pegó a su propio cuerpo, no quedando espacio entre ellos. Se besaban intensamente y con desesperación, como si la vida no dependiera de otra cosa más que de aquella conexión. Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticos, en especial el de Sakura, porque aunque no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, ella le había extrañado demasiado en esos días. Muchísimo.

Parecían una pareja de enamorados que por trampas del destino no pudieron estar juntos antes.

La circunstancia era un tanto similar.

Sakura sujetó firme los cabellos rubios de la nuca masculina, luchando contra la lengua del joven shinobi, incluso aspiró su labio inferior y lo mordió suave, enloqueciéndolo más. La respuesta a su osadía fue mucho mejor de lo que creyó. Naruto caminó hasta la pared con ella entre sus brazos, presionó con sus pectorales el torso de Sakura, estrechando el poco espacio que en medio de los dos había. Sintió las suaves manos femeninas recorrer su espalda, para luego acabar sobre sus costillas y palpar su piel morena, percibiendo la dureza de sus músculos. La médico lo devoraba con un hambre que jamás pensó tener, toqueteó el tronco de Naruto aun cuando recordaba que estaban en su oficina, expuestos como nunca. Cualquiera podría entrar y verlos besándose ahí; arrinconados contra el muro, sin control y sedientos de más. La sensación de sus pequeños senos comprimidos por el tórax de Naruto era indescriptible, sabrosa, excitante. Planeaba deslizar sus manos por allí, pero en un movimiento inesperado y veloz, él volteó la cara hacia otro lado, deteniéndola a tiempo.

En el aire sonó un beso roto.

—No —pidió por lo bajo, consciente de sus actos y de lo que ocurriría si continuaban—... no está bien esto, dattebayo.

—¿Porque? —cuestionó al abrir los ojos, sonrojada.

Seguían muy cerca, quizás más de lo debido.

—Dije que no tendríamos nada hasta que acabes tu noviazgo con Sasuke, no debo faltar a mi palabra.

—Naruto —lo vio dolida, unió su frente a la de Naruto y miró la boca que saboreaba segundos antes, deseosa de repetir—... no te vayas, necesitamos hablar.

—Intentarás convencerme, lo sé.

—No estoy jugando contigo, Naruto, yo... yo te amo.

Soltó a pesar de que sus mejillas enrojecieron con furia, sofocándole la cara. Naruto peleó consigo mismo para no cometer una locura. La quería tanto que no importaban los riesgos, si ella continuaba... él la haría su mujer allí sin tomar en cuenta el peligro. Era su única debilidad.

Siempre lo fue.

Lo sería para toda la vida.

—Por favor no sigas, Sakura-chan.

Ella supo que lograría doblegarlo si desobedecía esa orden. No lo dejaría ir.

No de nuevo.

—No me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, tampoco de admitir esto que ambos sentimos, tú todavía me amas, no puedes negarlo.

—No lo niego, Sakura-chan, es solo que no debemos. Tú eres novia del teme, aunque yo te ame como un loco... tú lo miras es a él.

—Me he confesado al decir que te amo, ¿acaso no me crees? —preguntó, buscando sus ojos azules.

Naruto evitaba verla al rostro, hacer aquello implicaría ceder y no podía, no era correcto.

—Es posible que confundas amor con deseo, dattebayo.

Su comentario la dejó perpleja, sin palabras, sumida en un silencio que hería muchísimo. Dolía bastante.

Pasaron varios minutos para que saliera del asombro.

—¿Cómo dudas de mis sentimientos por ti? —inquirió lastimada, cerró la mano en un puño, arrugando la frente—. ¿En qué te basas para pensar así?

Naruto creó espacio de por medio y le dio la espalda, colocando ambas manos en su cadera —Una vez me mentiste al decir delante de todos que me amabas-

—Eso lo hice por tu bien —interrumpió, ya dejando de lado el enojo y suavizando el entrecejo—. Ahora sí te digo la verdad, no hay promesas pendientes, tampoco juramentos ni mentiras, solo nosotros Naruto —lo agarró del codo, obligándolo a que volteara. Descubrió que él estaba triste, decepcionado, incluso hasta dolido, Sakura no soportó verlo tan decaído, demostraría que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, puros, que en esta ocasión su declaración no era falsa—. Dime que debe suceder para que me creas.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué hay de él?

—No lo he visto en días, desconozco su paradero.

—¿Porque no lo has buscado? Ustedes tienen una relación, me enteré de que te propuso casarse contigo, supongo que aceptaste, dattebayo.

Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y no consiguiera convencerlo, Sakura bajó la palma a la mano de Naruto, entrelazó sus dedos mientras acortaba distancia, ruborizada como nunca. Sus pómulos teñidos de un precioso color rosado.

—Porque no he tenido cabeza para pensar en alguien más que en ti, por eso es que no he aceptado... ni aceptaré.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sakura, jamás imaginó que ella sería la que rechazaría tal proposición, y menos si involucraba a Sasuke. Para corroborar lo dicho, y eliminar cualquier rastro de dudas, Sakura llevó la palma del rubio a su pecho, justo en el sitio que su corazón pretendía perforar a causa de frenéticos latidos, la presionó contra esa zona, deseando que entendiera.

—¿Sientes? —consultó, él asintió hechizado—. Esto es lo que tú me provocas, Naruto.

El ninja juraba que su amiga iba a sufrir un infarto, aquel golpeteo bajo su mano no era normal, no debía serlo, quizás y si padecía de aceleraciones cardiacas o un síntoma similar, pero cuando subió la vista y chocó contra esos brillantes ojos jade, que no lo abandonaban en ninguna circunstancia, Naruto comprendió que estaba equivocado, que Sakura sí correspondía a sus sentimientos, y de qué manera...

—Naruto, necesito saber si me crees, si al menos una parte de ti confía en mí.

Retenía las ganas de llorar, pero por más que intentaba mantener firme su voz no lo logró, sonaba solloza, entristecida, como si una negativa de él fuera a matarla. Nada más cercano a la realidad.

Uzumaki tragó saliva, subiendo la extremidad hasta el bonito rostro femenino, ahí la puso entretanto quitaba la otra del pecho de Sakura y sujetaba la mejilla restante, acercando su cara a la de ella. Miró un rato aquellos orbes vidriados, odiaba que alguien la hiciera llorar. Relamió sus propios labios y juntó ambas frentes, frotándolas despacio. Parecían dos gatitos enamorados.

Sakura pensó que él la rechazaría.

—Por favor... Naruto.

El aludido rozó nariz con nariz, dudando de su autocontrol. Por Dios que iba a fallar, era una atracción mortal, un deseo insano que lo comía al estar así con ella. Si lo repetía... nada lo pararía. Nada.

—Naruto.

La iba a devorar.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Y entonces Naruto no le permitió seguir hablando, había sido suficiente, no aguantaba más. No podía.

Pegó sus labios a los de Sakura y la acorraló contra la pared, iniciando un beso candente, apasionado, fogoso, uno en el que ambos perdieran la razón. Una leve presión en su nuca y el movimiento ladeado de cabeza le indicó lo que ya sabía, que Sakura también ardía por él, por su fuego pasional. La joven separó los labios y recibió la lengua masculina con ansias, empujando casi al mismo tiempo la suya para comenzar aquella rítmica danza, ambos ejercían sus fuerzas de voluntad; ella lo dominaba, él la complacía.

Sakura sintió la boca de Naruto caliente.

Puro ardor.

El delgado rastro de saliva que dejaba en cada succión la quemaba, la encendía, le nublaba el juicio. De repente volvió el hambre, las ganas, el descontrol. Sakura lo besó como jamás en su vida imaginó hacerlo, como solo con él sucedería.

 **[...]**

Llevaba esperando un buen rato.

"Es posible que estén en hora de almuerzo".

Sai se levantó del sillón blanco y comenzó el andar, yendo a la oficina de la Haruno, lástima que Ino lo interceptó a mitad de camino ofreciendo sus servicios.

—Sai-kun, ¿que necesitas?

—Busco a Sakura, la Hokage me ha pedido entregarle unos documentos del Hospital, ¿sabes dónde está?

La rubia negó.

—Pero puedes ir a su despacho, siempre lo ocupa a estas horas, esa frentona prefiere almorzar mientras trabaja.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo podría dárselos, si no hay inconveniente.

Sai vio la carpeta y luego a la chica, sonrió con gentileza —No, no hace falta, yo mismo lo haré.

—Bien.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Ino-san.

—No hay de qué.

Rodeó la silueta femenina, siguiendo su caminar.

Ino giró a verlo y mordió su uña, las cejas arqueadas en señal de meditación.

"No había notado lo bueno que está Sai, tiene un lindo trasero, me pregunto que más tendrá esa firmeza".

Y una risita traviesa afloró de su garganta al negar con la cabeza, creyendo exagerar.

"Dudo mucho que lo sepa usar".

 **[...]**

Aquel pasillo estaba más silencioso que un cementerio, incluso hasta peor.

Sai no comprendía porque al ser un lugar concurrido y bastante visitado, en ese momento lucía deshabitado y solo, sin nadie más que él. Ni el viento soplaba. Nada.

De pronto algo sonó como si cayera al suelo.

Observó a los lados verificando la ausencia de gente, pestañeó dos veces y prosiguió la ruta, llegando hasta la puerta de la oficina. Otro golpe.

"Proviene de adentro", dedujo de inmediato.

Llevó su palma a la cerradura y la giró con cuidado, moviéndola hacia el interior, un ruido llegó a sus orejas, por lo que detuvo la operación, decidido a escuchar. Hubo un ruido raro.

Luego sonó más fuerte.

Más.

Sai echó un vistazo por el diminuto espacio que existía entre la puerta y el marco, quedando asombrado, el sonido que retumbaba en aquel despacho, y por el cual se asomó sin querer, era ocasionado por los besos hambrientos que estaban dándose Naruto y Sakura a escondidas. Por primera vez agrandó los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que veía.

Ino tenía razón. Sakura almorzaba, y como parecía disfrutarlo...

"Creo que es fanática de la carne, de la de Naruto, por lo que se nota".

Inconscientemente apretó la cerradura cuando vio lo que nunca en su vida presenció: Naruto, extraviado frente a sus propias sensaciones, tomó los muslos de Sakura y la elevó sobre su cadera, forzando a que ella lo envolviera con las piernas. Introdujo los dedos en el interior de la falda femenina una vez que consiguió equilibrio, acariciando su piel. En respuesta, Sakura profundizó el beso, lo sostuvo de las mejillas y acercó todavía más a su rostro, lo saboreó de nuevo.

Sai lució desconcertado, ¿ese chasquido era emitido porque qué cosa?, achicó los ojos para visualizar mejor, entendiendo la causa después. Vio la lengua de Sakura entrar en la boca de Naruto, durar minutos ahí dentro y regresar a su puesto, siendo la de Naruto la siguiente en actuar. ¿Acaso estaban... enredando ambas lenguas?, Sai pensó que debía consultar en su libro los efectos de eso, sus compañeros, quienes por andar ocupados no percibieron su presencia, continuaron sumergidos en una especie de tensión sexual y sin soltar carne, olvidando la respiración.

El joven anbu no supo si inhalaban oxigeno o no, pero al cabo de unos segundos descubrió que sí, que exhalaban fuerte y lento debido a la excitación.

Prometió en su mente indagar respecto al tema.

La imagen empeoró... muchísimo más.

Sai tragó grueso.

 **[...]**

Los dos desconocían la realidad, ya no recordaban como fue que terminaron así, tampoco que la puerta carecía de seguro. Bajo el techo de la oficina, dominados por la pasión, Naruto y Sakura se besaban sin control y compartían caricias subidas de tono, que para acabarla de joder, no satisfacían sus instintos carnales. Querían más, más, ¡mucho más!, lo suficiente para no morir de deseo. Los días que estuvieron separados las ansias incrementaron, también el anhelo, la lujuria.

Todo era un incendio.

Sakura la gasolina, Naruto el fuego.

Una explosión total.

¿Porque Sakura no lo detenía? Bueno, las razones eran muchas. La principal es que a esa hora no corrían peligro; todos los empleados iban a almorzar y ninguno quedaba por allí a excepción de Ino, quien siempre de manera educada y cortes, tocaba la puerta antes de llamar, la segunda; la mayoría de los trabajadores sabían que era preciso golpear el material, no podían ingresar a su oficina sin preguntar primero a una de las enfermeras de turno o en este caso a ella misma, tercero; ¿qué paciente la buscaría en horario de descanso? Ninguno, y cuarto (pero no menos importante); la boca ardiente de Naruto era su mayor objeto de atención, de cariño, de dedicación. No la dejaría de probar ni aunque de eso dependiese su vida, y menos si él luchaba para abarcar sus labios, perdiendo en el intento.

Además, la sensación de haber estado a punto de perderlo todavía la tenía, ésta no desaparecía ni con la calentura del momento. Naruto ladeó el rostro, rompiendo el ósculo. Ella no le permitía respirar adecuadamente, siempre lo condenaba a esa mezcla de piel, humedad y sabor, provocando su agitación. Tan solo en un instante, corto pero significativo, Sakura presionó los labios contra su cuello y succionó fuerte, generando una marca roja.

—S-sakura-chan, no lo hagas duro. —susurró ronco en su hombro.

Lo hizo porque quería dejar en claro una cosa: Naruto era suyo, le pertenecía a una sola mujer y se llamaba Sakura Haruno. No había otra. Nunca.

—Mírame. —suspiró cerca de su oreja.

El aliento de Sakura le provocó un temblor, ella lo sintió y mordió sus propios labios, sonriendo en su interior. Lo tenía sometido.

Naruto inclinó la cara a la derecha, entreabrió los labios para hablar pero fue imposible, Sakura se adelantó y lo besó con hambre y pasión, buscando algo más.

No supo qué.

Aspiró el carnoso labio inferior de la médico, avanzando en sus caricias; condujo sus dedos a la bata blanca y comenzó a desabrochar los botones, iniciando desde arriba, luego percibió las manos de Sakura recorriendo y tocando su espalda, pasando a sus abdominales. Ella lo estaba viendo fijamente. ¡Dios!, enserio que la sentía, esa pesada atmosfera que advertía peligro, ¡peligro! Sakura emanaba calor en ese preciso momento, como si fuera una llama ardiente y no una persona, como si se tratara de una loba en acecho y él un manso zorrito. Naruto nunca olvidaría aquella tensión; la combinación de su carácter explosivo con el deseo de que la hiciera suya. Cielo santo.

Sakura respiró profundo, calmando los ánimos y la adrenalina, su sangre corría veloz por cada bendita vena de su anatomía, la cual acababa acumulada en su punto sensible, evaporándola toda. Estaba conteniéndose mucho. Demasiado.

Tanto que no fue capaz de resistir un minuto más, así que levantó la cabeza del ninja y lo volvió a besar, pero ésta vez con más intensidad, fiereza y desesperación, secándole los labios. Naruto dejó la prenda a medio quitar, la sujetó de la nuca, correspondió al mismo arrebato y la despegó del muro, caminando con ella cargada hasta el escritorio. El sonido de los papeles siendo aplastados y arrugados extasió los oídos de ambos.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada del silencioso intruso.

La sentó sin delicadeza y procedió a intensificar el ósculo, ladeando la cara. Sakura gimió dentro de su boca.

Un ruido los alertó.

Abrieron los ojos y miraron a la puerta.

El sujeto había escapado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **.**

—Alguien nos vio —susurro Sakura—, y creo que... no es un simple desconocido.

Naruto volvió la vista hacia la fémina, agitado y sonrojado por lo que hacían hace unos segundos —Olvidé colocarle seguro a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco pensé en eso, de hecho —miró sus labios desgastados, tentando a la suerte—... no creí que acabaríamos así.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya, dattebayo.

Lo detuvo antes de que diera tres pasos atrás, agarrando su codo —¿A dónde?

—Quedé de ir a Ichiraku-ramen.

—¿Con quién? —soltó de una, frunció el ceño en espera de una respuesta.

Naruto recogió la camiseta y pasó su brazo por la frente, derramando sudor, la observó a la cara —Sólo, ¿porque lo preguntas, Sakura-chan?

—Olvídalo, no es de importancia —Porque aceptar que sintió celos por un breve minuto era ridículo, cierto, pero tonto—. ¿A qué irás?

—Debo pagar unos cuantos tazones de ramen fiados, es tarde, ya me voy.

Sakura bajó del escritorio, lo atrajo hacia sí al tirar de su codo, generando acercamiento —¿Regresarás a tu departamento?

—Sí.

—Naruto —llamó con voz melosa—, no mentí cuando me confesé hace un momento, yo de verdad te amo.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan.

Cortó el poco espacio que quedaba y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso amoroso, diferente a los anteriores que eran dados con pasión, con deseo. Sakura quiso profundizar pero él lo impidió.

Le sujetó los pómulos entre ambas manos, viéndola a los ojos.

—Es necesario que me vaya ahora mismo. —añadió Naruto.

La médico afirmó —Sí, lo entiendo.

—No es porque no quiera. A mí me encantaría hacer el amor contigo ya, pero estamos en tu oficina.

—¿Que daño podría causarte un beso?

Y él tuvo que señalar la erección bajo su pantalón para aclarar el punto, abochornado como un niño —Mucho.

—Oh —tragó grueso y sus mejillas enrojecieron a consecuencia de la imagen—. Ya... comprendo, Naruto.

¿Tanto lo había excitado?, ¡pero sí solo fueron unos cuantos ósculos y manoseo!, nada de masturbación ni movimientos eróticos que produjeran... semejante efecto. Bueno, cierto que los besos de Sakura fueron demandantes, ardientes, calurosos, incluso húmedos, pero de ahí a provocar 'eso' existía un límite. Uno que sin pretenderlo acabó sobrepasando. Y al parecer su expresión lo delataba todo, porque Naruto mostró una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que dejaba al aire la dentadura completa, mirando con fijeza.

—Sucedió cuando te apreté contra la pared, 'ttebayo.

—¿No debías partir ya?

No, no es que lo estuviera botando, sino que hablar de aquellos temas en ese momento no era oportuno, no ahora que todavía reinaba entre ellos la atracción y química sexual. Si iba a respetar su sitio de trabajo tendría que empezar desde ya. Le costaba normalizar la respiración y no besarlo como una leona enjaulada que muere de hambre.

Aprendería a contenerse sí o sí.

—Sí, 'ttebayo —contestó rascando su nuca, trató de liberar su brazo del agarre, pero Sakura lo oprimió con sus dedos y aproximó más, expresando su deseo—. ¿Que ha-

No formuló bien la pregunta cuando Sakura lo besó de nuevo, luciendo apasionada, ansiosa, con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Naruto solo alcanzó a abrir la boca y a corresponder, no tan intenso como su mujer. De lo contrario la erección crecería... y eso sí que no lo dominaría.

—Sakura-chan... —mencionó en un intervalo del ósculo.

La aludida paró el movimiento, soltando al muchacho y empujándolo un poco.

—Nos vemos en tu departamento en la noche, procura asearlo bien, baka. —abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara, intentando no sonrojarse.

El rostro le ardió por su rubor.

La entrepierna de Naruto seguía abultada.

—Te esperaré, Sakura-chan.

Naruto dio la vuelta con camiseta en mano y salió de la oficina, cerró la puerta. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, negando con lentitud.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —cuestionó su inner.

"No tengo ni la menor idea".

—Vale, Naru-baka está como quiere, sino míralo desnudo, ese cuerpo atlético es una maravilla.

"Tus comentarios no me ayudan a bajar mi calentura".

Inner Sakura liberó una risita suave, movió un dedo en negación —No me culpes a mí, yo no fui quién le secó los labios y lo mordió en el cuello, tu misma te provocaste esto.

"Ahora te lavas las manos ¿no?, que gentil de tu parte".

—Deberías de alegrarte, si yo hubiera participado ahí... créeme que no andaríamos aquí hablando, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

A la Sakura real solo le bastó ver un hilo de sangre resbalando de aquella nariz para entender a qué rumbo iba el asunto, por ello, sacudió su melena y caminó hacia el pasillo, abandonando su despacho. Cerca de la puerta encontró una carpeta con documentos tirados en el suelo, los tomó y echó un vistazo, extrañada ante lo ocurrido.

"Esto es lo que sonó hace rato, entonces significa que...".

Su inner asintió —Que alguien sí los pilló pero escapó deprisa, seguro que te vio comiendo la boca de Naru-baka. Insisto: ¿porque él besa así de rico?

"¡No empeores las cosas!, estoy tratando de olvidarlo y tú me lo repites a cada segundo".

Molesta por las 'suciedad' de su mente, Sakura colocó la carpeta entre su brazo y costilla, yendo apurada a la oficina de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga. Peinó su melena y abotonó la bata para no despertar miradas curiosas. La halló limándose las uñas.

—Cerda, necesito que me contestes con la verdad.

Ino elevó las cejas y afirmó, desconcertada —Sí, dime.

—¿Tú entraste a mi despacho hace un momento?

—No, por supuesto que no. Tú sabes que siempre llamo o toco fuerte, pero jamás sin avisar.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente.

—Ah, bueno.

—¿Porque?, ¿qué pasó?

—Que alguien abrió la puerta y nos vio... —frenó sus palabras antes de decir todo, con los pómulos enrojeciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que vio? —preguntó Ino, mirándola curiosa.

Sakura parecía nerviosa, indecisa, como si no quisiera revelar algo.

—Nada.

—Frente, ¿qué hacías allí?

Ella rodó los ojos —Trabajar. —respondió con obviedad.

—¿Entonces porque te preocupa tanto si te vieron o no?

—Suposiciones mías, es todo —musitó con tranquilidad, giró en su mismo eje y fue directo al pasillo, no confesaría lo sucedido—. Nos vemos después, Ino-puerca.

—Regresa aquí, frente de marquesina.

La joven no hizo caso y Yamanaka empezó a sospechar lo peor, "¿qué habrá ocurrido?".

Nadie lo sabría (por el momento).

 **[...]**

Una persona golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del departamento de Hinata, ésta emergió de la recamara y se dirigió a la entrada, la abrió con rapidez.

Kiba salió a su encuentro.

—Hinata-chan, hola.

—Kiba-kun —sonrió despacio, inclinando la cabeza y dándole espacio—, p-pasa por favor, está oscuro afuera.

—Sí, gracias.

Ese día su compañero actuaba raro, quizás un tanto inquieto, ansioso, impaciente, pero nada dentro de lo normal. Lo vio ingresar y detener sus pasos a mitad de la sala, volteando hacia ella. Hinata parpadeó confundida.

—¿S-sucede algo?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Le pasó algo a Shino-kun, todos están bien?

—No, no, yo vengo por otra cosa.

Hinata caminó hasta él —¿Te sientes m-mal, Kiba-kun?

El chico abrió la boca para responder y confesar lo que lo atormentaba, pero un individuo salió de entre las sombras directo a la sala, interrumpiendo sus planes.

—Hinata. —llamó Sasuke.

—¿Que hace él aquí? —consultó Kiba, observó a la Hyuuga y luego al Uchiha, que clavándole los ojos, gruñó y apretó la mandíbula, mostrando desagrado—. Explícame, Hinata-chan.

—En realidad yo-

—Ese es un asunto que no te incumbe —murmuró con seriedad—, imbécil.

—No eres quién para insultarme, maldito traidor —siseó rabioso, dio pasos al frente y miró a Hinata, señalando al Uchiha—. Haz que se vaya ahora mismo.

Sasuke, quien con naturalidad mantuvo una pose inexpresiva, recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, endureciendo la mirada. Opinó con arrogancia.

—No me iré porque tú lo digas.

La fémina vio a su amigo respirar furioso —Kiba-kun, t-tranquilízate por favor.

—Te sacaré a patadas si es preciso. —retó viéndolo.

El castaño cerró las manos en puños y redujo la distancia entre ambos, decidido a golpear su cara altanera.

Hinata se interpuso, dándole la espalda a él y mirando a Sasuke, que por puro deleite también avanzó deseando enfrentarlo.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró bajito, el pelinegro dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y la vio con fijeza sin cambiar de expresión—. Estás l-lastimado todavía, ¿podrías volver... a la h-habitación?

—...

—Por favor.

Kiba los observó a los dos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, yendo al cuarto de huéspedes. No toleraba la presencia de Kiba ahí, tampoco que quisiesen averiguar el motivo de su estadía en aquella vivienda, y mucho menos que el Inuzuka tratara con tanta familiaridad a Hinata.

—Kiba-kun, ¿porque te enojaste? —entrevistó, creyendo que ya él no los oía.

—Me pongo así... porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Sasuke se detuvo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **.**

—¿Que… que estás d-diciendo, Kiba-kun?

—Lo que oíste, Hinata. Yo te amo.

La repentina confesión le cayó de sorpresa, para ambos era evidente. Hinata agradecía que alguien la quisiera de aquella manera, pero eso no afectaba en nada la forma en que lo veía ni apreciaba, Kiba era su apoyo, amigo y compañero, no la persona con quién deseaba vivir y pasar el resto de la vida juntos. Duró tanto tiempo enamorada de Naruto que sin pretenderlo acabó sola, claro que su familia la estimaba mucho, en especial Hanabi, solo que en el caso de su padre la cuestión parecía ser distinta. Hinata se dedicó a su entrenamiento como ninja luego de entender (muy tarde) que Naruto jamás voltearía a verla, que quizás amarlo no había sido lo más sensato que hizo en su existencia. Él no la quería porque otra mujer ya gozaba de ese privilegio.

Kiba, en cambio, mantuvo la mirada en ella siempre que Hinata no lo notaba. Había aprendido a conocerla más a fondo. Quizás por ello le dolía ver que su compañera guardaba silencio y no decía absolutamente nada, tensándolo a él también.

—¿Te quedarás callada?

—Yo… n-no sé qué decirte —tartamudeó la joven—. Nunca creí que tu…

Aprovechó que tenía la cabeza gacha para tomarla de las manos, acortando distancia — Lo descubrí hace poco, no estaba convencido de lo que sentía por ti, pero ya sé que es amor. Amor del bueno, del puro y verdadero. Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No podía.

Hinata no lograba cambiar ese sentimiento fraternal por uno de índole romántica. Hacerlo sería forzar las cosas, y ella no aprobaba tal acción.

Deshizo el agarre que Kiba deseaba mantener intacto, subiendo la vista —L-lo lamento, Kiba-kun, pero yo… no t-te quiero así, no de esa forma.

—Inténtalo. —pidió con el alma. En vista de que Hinata no le sostenía la mirada, Kiba decidió adelantar la situación y sujetarla de las mejillas, aproximando sus rostros. Iba a besarla. Necesitaba que ella comprendiera sus sentimientos, que entendiese lo dicho segundos atrás, que le diera la oportunidad de enamorarla como tanto quería hacer. Pero sin prevenirlo, una voz masculina emergió de las sombras con desdén en su tinte, impidiendo que llevara a cabo su plan.

—Suéltala. —pronunció Sasuke.

Kiba detuvo por un breve instante el movimiento y centró sus ojos en él.

—Es un tema entre Hinata y yo, tú lárgate.

La chica creó espacio en medio de su cuerpo y Kiba para evitar cualquier otro acercamiento, volteó a donde su inquilino recargaba la espalda, preocupada.

¿Sasuke no había ido a la habitación?

El azabache curvó sus labios en una mínima sonrisa de pura prepotencia y orgullo, nada lo privaría de fastidiar al confianzudo Inuzuka. Nadie le hablaba así a un Uchiha.

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama, eso me concede derechos que a ti no. —soltó sin decoro, retándolo.

—Maldito mentiroso —siseó con furia, abandonó la cordura que su familia tanto le inculcaba desde niño para ir y romperle la boca por desgraciado, pero a mitad de camino una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo, reconociendo él a Hinata de inmediato—. No me interesa que haga este idiota aquí, yo lo sacaré a patadas.

—No peleen, Kiba-kun. P-por favor.

—¿Quién te crees para meterte en los asuntos de Hinata? —le preguntó a Sasuke—. Tú no eres más que un vil traidor.

—Hmp. —refunfuñó.

—Te voy a quitar esa sonrisita de imbécil que te cargas.

Kiba caminó hacia el Uchiha con clara intención de iniciar una batalla, iba decidido a propinarle una paliza cuando sintió una suave palma agarrar su mano, y entonces giró a ver que lo detenía. Hinata lo sujetaba de la extremidad, viendo sus ojos. Lucía angustiada.

—N-no lo hagas.

—Hinata. —susurró el castaño.

Sasuke detestó que la llamara tan despacio, tan cariñoso. Llevó la mano al kunai que guardaba en el interior de su ropa, listo para usarlo. Kiba no la tocaría de nuevo, no mientras él estuviera ahí. Planeaba cortarle el cuello si lo hacía.

—Lo mejor es… q-que te vayas, platicaremos luego de… esto. —murmuró ella.

Apretó la mandíbula, asintiendo. Haría lo que fuese por evitar que Hinata llorara o se preocupara. Kiba volteó de nuevo hacia el Uchiha.

—No creas que esto ha terminado. Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos, y ya después veremos quien tiene más derechos aquí —sentenció antes de girar para partir—. Conversaremos en otro momento, Hinata.

—S-sí.

Kiba aprovechó que todavía ella lo sujetaba de la mano para atraerla hacia así y comenzar un abrazo, siendo vistos por Sasuke. Éste borró la sonrisa de golpe sin saber porque le desagradaba aquella escena, solo quería que él la soltara y no volviera a tenerla de esa forma. Estaba serio, pero molesto.

—Kiba-kun, me… estás a-apretando. —agregó la chica.

—Agradece que contuve mis ganas de besarte. —declaró bajito.

Al oírlo, Sasuke activó su sharingan.

Lo iba a torturar.

—Uchiha-san. —nombró Hinata en un quedito susurro, mirándolo.

Él la vio con fijeza y sin pestañear, abandonando la técnica, no la usaría jamás con ella, Hinata no merecía sufrir a causa de un capricho suyo. Retiró su peso de la pared en que se apoyaba, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos que portaba su vestimenta, clavando los ojos en el techo. No quiso seguir viendo a la pareja de amigos.

—Adiós. —dijo Kiba, soltándola y marchando hacia la calle.

Hinata cerró la puerta.

—Uchiha-san, usted-

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me llamaras así.

Bajó la mirada hasta verla, Hinata elevó el mentón y fijó sus bonitos ojos perlas en los oscuros de él, pronunciando: —¿Qué razón t-tiene para tratar a Kiba-kun tan mal?

—Tengo mis motivos.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Hmp —gruñó como de costumbre—. Haces muchas preguntas.

Se acercó a él con la esperanza de recibir una mejor respuesta a la pregunta que formuló, pero Sasuke mantuvo una fría expresión y boca cerrada, correspondiendo a la mirada. Parecía haberlo irritado algo.

O alguien.

Hinata no lo sabía.

—Como… ¿c-como está su herida? —consultó por hablar.

Había cierta tensión entre ellos, ambos lo notaban.

—No debería importante, Hinata.

Confirmado.

A Sasuke le ocurría algo.

—Yo… d-debo saberlo, Sasuke-kun.

Levantó la ceja con ese gesto tan neutral, tan digno de un ser egocéntrico, que Hinata quedó viéndolo sin medir la cercanía que compartían. Él sí se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—S-soy su médico ahora.

—…

—Quizás n-necesite que la revise d-de nuevo.

—No es tu responsabilidad. —le recordó.

Hinata parpadeó y bajó la cabeza, viéndose las manos. Sasuke no dejó de mirarla.

—Pero yo quiero ayudarlo.

—No soy nada tuyo.

—El que esté usted aquí… lo hace mi amigo.

Amigo.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa por el término con que ella definía aquella inconclusa relación sostenida por ambos, la cual por supuesto, él no creía así. Nadie ayudaba a otro porque sí. Hinata debía tener un interés en todo eso, Sasuke lo quería suponer de esa forma porque él lo hacía siempre. No solía enfocarse en un asunto a menos de que obtuviera algún beneficio.

Hinata no tenía por qué ser diferente.

No era posible.

Pero el destino parecía llevarle la contraria.

—Mi deber e-es ayudar a mis compañeros, no importa si lo v-valoran o no.

—Soy un criminal —espetó, volviendo a su expresión indolente—. Podría matarte a traición, Hinata.

—Sé que no lo hará. —dijo sin titubeos.

Con cautela, Hinata puso ambas manos sobre el antebrazo masculino e intentó sacar la palma del bolsillo que la cubría, Sasuke accedió casi al minuto, sintiendo inquietud. No le agradaba que Hinata evadiera su mirada, aquello lo hacía experimentar una sensación de rabia, de indignación, molestia. Significaba que no conseguía atemorizarla.

Él quería que Hinata padeciese de pánico, de terror al tenerlo de frente. Debía alejar a esa Hyuuga. Amedrentarla.

Lo irritaba tanta gentileza, bondad y educación.

Sasuke deseaba corromperla. Ansía hacerlo.

—Su herida ya… y-ya está cerrando por completo. Es necesario que a-aplique más ungüentos, Uchiha-san.

"Uchiha-san".

¿Qué acaso no podía dejar esa estúpida formalidad?

—Eres necia, Hyuuga.

—¿Uhg? —emitió con un fino hilo de entonación y rostro confundido, alzó la cara hasta verlo sin tapujos, enrojeciendo de inmediato. Sus ojos chocaron con los de él—. ¿P-porque lo dice?

Sasuke apretó la mano que ella gentilmente descansaba sobre su palma, tirando de Hinata hacia su cuerpo, el movimiento generó que los dos estuvieran demasiado unidos, juntos, próximos como nunca. Situó la otra extremidad en la nuca femenina, haciendo que lo viera.

—Mírame bien, Hinata —ordenó con voz ruda y áspera, obedeciendo la joven—. Dime que es lo que ves.

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo como en los viejos tiempos, solo que el aliento a menta proveniente de Sasuke y su aroma se lo impidió. Las mejillas le ardieron.

—A… a u-usted, Uchiha-san.

—¿Y qué encuentras en mí?

—Mucho… m-mucho dolor, coraje, t-tristeza —Sasuke oprimió sus cabellos con más firmeza, claro que sin llegar a lastimarla—. Soledad, en usted v-veo soledad.

Lo enfureció.

Por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke estaba enojado, y es que no era para menos.

Hinata prácticamente lo había leído desde adentro.

Quiso matarla, degollarla como a un animal y reducir su existencia a nada, pero algo lo evitaba. Las emociones que le provocaba ella misma.

No pudo con eso.

Sasuke giró en redondo sin soltarla y pegó con brusquedad el cuerpo femenino a la pared, debido a esto, Hinata liberó un pequeño grito viendo como a ambos les caían los flequillos en la cara y ojos, los dos mirándose fijo. Lo escuchó respirar fuerte.

—Debería asesinarte. —confesó él.

—N-no lo hará.

Rodeó con su mano abierta el cuello de Hinata, acercándose más.

—¿Olvidas que soy un criminal? —cuestionó casi con burla. Casi.

Ella negó a pesar de que Sasuke ejercía fuerza sobre su garganta.

—No, es s-solo que… c-confío en usted.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—No planea matarme, s-su único objetivo e-es asustarme.

Frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

—¿Quién te lo asegura? —replicó contra los labios de Hinata.

—S-si quisiera acabar c-conmigo… ya lo habría hecho.

—También porque podría sacar provecho de ti.

Sasuke atrapó con su mano vendada las palmas de Hinata, llevándolas por encima de la cabellera azul, con la otra aplicó presión al cuello de la chica y apretó él los dientes, tratando de abandonar la idea que cruzaba su mente.

Besarla.

Devorar sin piedad la tentadora y bonita boca de Hyuuga Hinata.

—¿En qué le sería yo d-de utilidad?

Eso mismo se preguntaba él.

—No te convendría saberlo.

—P-por favor… s-suélteme, Uchiha-san.

—Hinata. —murmuró despacio.

Ella adivinó que quizás aquello lo enfadaba.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Mírame a la cara.

Manteniendo la calma, bajó el rostro (porque veía al techo) y enfrentó la oscura mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, había caído en la trampa.

Sin esperar a que pronunciase alguna palabra, él juntó sus labios con los de ella y cerró los ojos, comenzando a besarla. Hinata contuvo el aire y abrió mucho los orbes, pasmada. Aun no salía del asombro. Todo parecía irreal. Pronto Sasuke le dejó libre las manos y sujetó su pómulo y nuca, incluso ladeó la cabeza para un mejor ángulo de participación, acto que Hinata imitó sin saber porque. Trató de hacerlo recapacitar, o eso intentó cuando abrió la boca para emitir una queja, siendo al instante saboreada por él. Los labios de Sasuke eran tibios, cálidos, transmitían una sensación de ardor que se asemejaba al fuego, pero sin llegar a quemar, por supuesto.

—Sasuke. —llamó en un intervalo.

Su cuerpo entero tembló.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante la insistencia y empeño que marcaban los movimientos de él, y empezó a besarlo también, pero con más paciencia. Al notar que era respondido, Sasuke profundizó. Introdujo con suavidad su lengua en esa cavidad que le pareció de lo más blanda y ardiente que conocería en su jodida vida, buscó con anhelo degustar cada rincón que retuviera el sabor de Hinata, su olor a lavanda, su sabor a melocotón. Gracias a la colaboración de ambos, ese era el beso más erótico y fogoso que en su existencia hubieran dado. Ya no resultó ser delicado e inocente, sino adulto, hambriento y candente.

Sasuke renunció al ósculo por unos segundos para cambiar de ángulo y volver a probarla, esta vez con mayor afán; intenso, fuerte, abarcando por completo los labios de Hinata, quien no solo lo acompañaba, sino que le permitía total y libre acceso a lo que quisiera. Un campo abierto que explorar.

—Estás muerta, Hyuuga.

Hinata solo vio la oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido sexual en este capítulo, así que ya están avisados, bebés. No recomiendo que lo lean menores de edad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **.**

—Estás muerta, Hyuuga.

Hinata solo vio la oscuridad.

De pronto parpadeó confusa y cerró fuerte los ojos, negando la cabeza. Sintió el tacto de una mano presionar su cuello. Tragó saliva con dificultad y los volvió a abrir, Sasuke estaba delante. La miraba sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

En su orbe giraban las aspas del sharingan.

Un genjutsu.

Hinata había estado sumergida en una ilusión creada por él mismo, por el hombre que la sostenía contra la pared y mantenía la frialdad de su mirada intacta. Todo sucedió a partir de que ella bajó la vista a verlo, cayendo en la trampa.

En un juego bastante peligroso.

Se sonrojó al percibir el cuerpo masculino pegado con el suyo. Tartamudeó.

—U... U-uchiha-san.

Sasuke la soltó deshaciendo su técnica. La vio respirar con alivio y sobarse la garganta. Sus dedos aun sentían la suavidad de la piel de Hinata. Quiso hacerlo de nuevo.

—No te he dado motivos para que confíes en mí. —musitó él.

—T-tampoco para q-que desconfíe.

—Acabo de darte una.

—Fue por mi culpa. Y-yo no debí... molestarlo.

No, ella no lo molestaba, sino que su insistencia, bondad y gentileza, lo habían llevado a cometer ese acto. También lo de Kiba.

Odiaba que fuese tan amable con todo mundo, tan atenta. No lo soportaba.

Le recordaba a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha.

Todavía seguían cerca.

—Pudiste usar el byakugan para atacarme.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida. Parpadeó dos veces, descendiendo el mentón. Clavó los ojos en el piso y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, no sería débil nunca más, mucho menos frente a él.

—Y-yo... yo... —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al oír tanto tartamudeo— yo no quise. Usted solo reaccionó así porque lo f-fastidie.

—Hmp.

—Lo lamento, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke pensó que ella no podía ser más sumisa de lo que ya era. La persona que se supone debía rendir disculpas es él, no Hinata. Y por supuesto, Sasuke no lo haría. Había disfrutado meterla en esa especie de ilusión erótica, él besándola con todas las ganas del mundo y ella encajando los labios a su ritmo, casi comiéndose. Un genjutsu simple que le provocó el más insano deseo humano. Enloquecerla.

Quería creer que Hinata caería a sus pies si él lo pidiera. Sí, una idea estúpida.

—A la próxima te irá peor, Hinata.

Ese 'Hinata' que remarcó al final le heló la sangre a la chica. Ésta alzó la vista hasta mirar los negros ojos de Sasuke, viendo oscuridad, soledad... desasosiego. Ira. Pero no contra su persona, sino hacia la vida. Sasuke aborrecía su propia existencia.

Aun lo atormentaba haber asesinado a Itachi, su hermano.

Hinata pudo sentirlo.

—S-sé lo que agobia su a-alma.

—No hables. —ordenó con severidad.

—Yo oigo sus frases en la noche. U-usted tiene muchas pesadillas.

Cerró la mano en un puño y la vio con una frialdad escalofriante, cosa que Hinata ignoraba.

—Calla. —le exigió, apretando los dientes.

—P-perdone que lo diga, pero a usted una c-culpa lo atormenta.

Sería su fin.

Sasuke extrajo un kunai del interior de sus prendas y colocó el filo sobre el cuello blanco de Hinata, apenas rozándola con la punta, puso su mano en la nuca femenina para tirar de ella, obligando a que estuviera de nuevo en desventaja. Jaló los cabellos (sin ser muy brusco) para alzarle la cabeza y acercarse, casi oliendo el aroma que Hinata desprendía. Lavanda.

Pero la situación no prosiguió como él lo intuía, puesto que al contactar ambos torsos Hinata enrojeció hasta el límite y se desmayó, resbalando al piso. Sasuke la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

Estaba inconsciente.

"No ocurrió con el genjutsu, pero sí ahora".

La acomodó entre sus brazos y dirigió la vista al frente, caminando hacia el cuarto principal. Jugar de aquella manera con Hinata comenzaba a ser un pasatiempo para él. Puede que lo curara (en relación a la herida de su mano), que lo alimentara (porque siempre cocinaba ella), que lo escuchara teniendo sueños con la muerte de Itachi y la exterminación de su Clan, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera divertirse un rato. El pudor y vergüenza de Hinata era un tema que lo entretenía por momentos.

No conocía a alguien igual.

Debía aprender a tolerar esos tartamudeos.

Hinata era diferente a todas las demás.

[ **...** ]

Corrió con mala suerte.

Cuando salió a horas muy tardes del Hospital por cubrir el turno de una enfermera que no logró asistir, Sakura creyó que todo acontecería a pedir de boca; iría al baño para darse una ducha caliente, vería un programa televisivo llamado 'Los Titanes en acción', comería delicioso y acabaría en los brazos de Morfeo, pero la cosa estaba muy lejos de ser así. Había terminado el trabajo de suplente tarde, ahora estaba que el viento la arrastraba y ella ni siquiera lo impediría. Demasiado agotada. Ah, pero eso no era lo único, no señor. También le caía el tremendo aguacero sobre la cabeza, empapando su cuerpo y ropa civil, al igual que la bolsa sostenida por su mano.

Llovía duro.

Sentía las pesadas y abundantes gotas chocar contra su piel blanca, el rostro lo tenía mojado completamente, muy poco podía ver. La calle era pura desolación. Negocios cerrados, charcos, todo húmedo, incluso notó como en ciertas partes parecía sonar un riachuelo. El agua caía de los techos de las viviendas al piso de concreto o arena. No existía un alma que la acompañase.

Bueno, no hasta los momentos.

Sakura iba en camino al departamento de Naruto con cinco tazones de ramen para probarlos ambos bajo la luz de la sala, de cierta forma, pretendía pasar tiempo con él ahora que llegó de la misión. Además, tampoco es como si hubiese olvidado ese arranque de pasión que tuvieron en su oficina, todavía recordaba uno a uno los detalles. Se habían comido entre besos ardientes, abrazos desesperados y caricias osadas. Nada más caliente que aquello. La joven reconocía que ese no era el lugar correcto, pero joder, como le encantó hacerlo.

Había sentido la sangre hervir.

Su cuerpo sofocándola más.

Mucho peligro. Demasiada adrenalina.

Excitación.

Sakura negó en un mudo cabeceo, continuando el trayecto. Estaba a solo una cuadra de llegar a la vivienda del Uzumaki. Y no supo porque, pero una sensación le revolvió el estómago. Algo en su interior decía que si entraba ahí no volvería a salir... jamás.

Que se perdería en los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella con su mera presencia. Que estaría condenada a no dejarlo nunca.

Naruto la iba a enloquecer.

[ **...** ]

Apretó la almohada contra sus orejas, quiso ignorar el sonido. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio molestaba a las diez de la noche? Por kami, ¿es que acaso no dormían?, pensó. Ese ser debía estar loco para tocar a esa hora con el cielo nublado y aguacero cayendo.

¿Aguacero?

¡Aguacero!

Pronto Naruto lo recordó y concluyó de que el intruso seguro estaba bañado debido a la lluvia, razón por la cual aventó la almohada que sujetaba en sus manos hacia la cama, procediendo a levantarse e ir en ayuda de aquel tipo (porque el muy ingenuo creía que era hombre, y no una mujer). A toda prisa salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja (porque venga, ¡su apartamento era de dos pisos!), atravesó la sala y posó su mano en la perilla de la cerradura, abriendo la puerta. La imagen lo sorprendió.

—¿Sakura-chan?

La aludida sonrió con levedad —¿A quién más esperabas? —preguntó, descubriendo casi al instante lo que sucedía. Naruto no traía camiseta y pantalones, ni la banda ninja, tampoco sandalias. Lucía un simple calzón de color negro con rayas naranjas. Semidesnudo. El cabello revuelto.

—Ehhh, es que no creí que fueras a venir tan tarde —dijo rascándose la nuca, nervioso—. Aparte de que está relampagueando bastante, dattebayo.

—Sí, ya veo.

En realidad no hablaba de lo que él comentó, sino de que miraba su cuerpo al descubierto, embelesada. Sonrojada. Naruto contaba con un buen físico. Nada de grasa, puro músculos definidos y piel bronceada. Brazos gruesos y firmes, fuertes, pectorales trabajados, abdominales delineados por rayas profundas que la obligaban a no apartar la vista.

—¿Es ramen? —consultó al ver la bolsa.

—Sí, pero creo que está igual de mojado que yo. ¿No me dejarás entrar?

—Sí, Sakura-chan, claro.

Hizo a un lado su cuerpo para ella ingresara, cerró la puerta cuando la vio dentro.

—¿Recibes en esas fachas a todo mundo, Naruto? —Entonces él intuyó que lo mataría de ser afirmativa su respuesta. Lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú eres la primera que me encuentra así.

—También la última. —sentenció ella, mirándolo.

Fue una clara advertencia.

¿O quizás amenaza?

—¿Tienes frío?

Sakura rodó los ojos —¿Tu qué crees, tonto? —cuestionó algo sarcástica—. Ve y búscame una toalla, no quiero mojarte todo el piso.

Su ropa chorreaba agua.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Naruto fue al baño y recogió algunas cosas, regresó junto a ella al minuto. La halló temblando y titiritando. Depositó los objetos en el sofá de color crema, quedando solo un pañuelo en su palma. La vio con preocupación.

—No debiste arriesgarte, Sakura-chan. Podrías pescar una gripa o fiebre por salir así. —agregó él.

—Me agarró por sorpresa cuando venía a mitad de camino, no estoy tan loca como para bañarme en la lluvia por gusto. No tenía sentido devolverme.

—No tengo medicamentos, pero sí puedo ayudar a que no te enfermes.

Naruto la envolvió con la tela blanca y aprovechó para apretar a Sakura contra su torso, transmitiéndole calor, presionando, pegándola a su piel. Por supuesto que ella lo abrazó también, cerrando los ojos. Naruto era cálido.

—Mientras estés en contacto con una superficie tibia o caliente, no correrás peligro de que te entre la fiebre.

—¿Desde cuando eres médico? —se burló.

—Seré todo lo que tú necesites, lo que a ti te haga falta. —suspiró sobre su cuello.

—Comienzas a darme ideas muy poco sanas, Naruto.

Él rió con suavidad —Me alegra saber que el pervertido aquí no soy yo.

—Baka. —soltó con cariño, aferrada a los costados masculinos.

Sintió unos dedos masajear su melena rosada, Naruto la mimaba con dedicación. Sakura situó las palmas en los abdominales del rubio, creó un poco de espacio para ver esos intensos ojos azules que parecían el océano mismo, buscando estar cara a cara. Lo consiguió.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan. —Y luego él la besó en los labios con ternura pero a la vez ansiedad, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

Sujetó con gentileza las mejillas de Sakura entre sus manos.

Ambos empezaron a mover los labios, Sakura quería más velocidad, frenesí, más arrebato, mientras que Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de acelerar el lento ritmo que llevaban. Disfrutaba como nunca de ese momento.

Hasta que pasó.

Ella quitó las palmas del sitio en que reposaban y las subió a la nuca rubia para después tomarla en medio de sus dedos, gozó al tocar las hebras doradas que oprime, que enrolla y tira, rozando con la lengua los labios de Naruto. Lo necesitaba al cien por ciento. Fuerte. Apasionado, entregado. Deseándolo más que a la vida misma. Él lo supo, y por ello, le respondió con un hambre voraz que ocultaba muy adentro, casi secreta para todos.

Ahora se besaban no con suavidad ni delicadeza, sino como los dos amantes que eran y continuarían siendo por siempre. Con ardiente pasión. Sakura pasó de presionarle la nuca a tomar sus pómulos, batallando con la lengua de él, firme, segura, candente, lo devoró con más ganas.

—El... ramen... Sakura-chan, el ramen. —pidió Naruto. Sus brazos la estrujaron contra su propio tronco.

—Aún está caliente. —Sin decir más, volvió a besarlo otra vez.

Naruto la elevó hasta que sintió la cadera ser rodeada por sus piernas, caminó con Sakura cargada a una pared e inició las caricias mientras la apoyaba ahí, tocando su cintura. Hundió los dedos haciéndola gemir. Sakura le mordió el labio.

—E-espera... Sakura-chan —murmuró sobre la boca femenina, jadeando—. Comamos primero, después... —se sonrojó— después seguiremos esto.

La joven lo observó por unos segundos al rostro —Está bien —musitó al rato, bajó del cuerpo masculino, sosteniendo la mirada—. Busca unos palillos, ya quiero cenar.

—Sí, ttebayo.

"Estar a solas conmigo lo pone nervioso", pensó.

Antes de que corriera a preparar la comida, Sakura le dijo: —También tráeme algo de tu ropa, esta que traigo anda toda empapada, debo cambiarme.

Y él tuvo que cubrir su nariz para que ella no notara el hilo de sangre salir del orificio nasal. Imaginarla con prendas suyas... era demasiado fantasioso.

No estaba convencido de si podría soportar.

[ **...** ]

Habían dejado los tazones vacíos.

—¿Tienes más hambre?

La chica agitó su cabeza en una respuesta negativa, viendo de cerca los ojos azules que, sin exagerar, le devolvían el gesto con un brillo especial. Quedó hechizada ante él.

—Bien, entonces iré a lavarlos.

Planeaba recoger los utensilios y asearlos en la cocina, pero una suave mano lo capturó de la muñeca, haciendo que volviera a mirar al lado. Los dos estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación. Sakura le sonrió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas ahora. Déjalos ahí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Bueno —murmuró Naruto, regresando a su puesto en el suelo—. Será como tú digas, dattebayo.

—Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, Sakura deshizo la sonrisa. Algo le quemaba las entrañas.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó el ninja.

Las mejillas le enrojecieron —Sí —contestó, bajando la vista a la boca masculina—. Afuera todavía llueve, no me conviene resfriarme.

Excusas. Los dos sabían que no era por eso.

—Sakura-chan —llamó despacito él—, será tu elección si dormimos juntos o no, la cama es toda tuya.

—¿Porque lo dices?

La vio con intensidad —Porque temo no dejarte descansar si entro a ese colchón contigo. Te haría el amor la noche entera.

Despegó los labios y subió la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos. Lo quería todo de él. Todo.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto, poniéndola junto a su mejilla. Le besó las yemas. Naruto la observó, embelesado. No echársele encima y devorar su boca a besos le estaba costando mucho. Quizás demasiado. La de pelo rosa cerró los ojos.

—No te estoy pidiendo lo contrario.

Lo condenaba a la perdición.

—Será imposible detenerme después, Sakura-chan.

—Entonces no lo hagas. No te detengas, Naruto.

Contuvo el aire al oír la ansiada petición. Sakura continuó mimándolo.

—No debiste decir eso.

Naruto eliminó distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso cargado de pasión, de erotismo, extasiado. Todo su peso recayó sobre la muchacha, ésta terminó acostada en el piso a escaso espacio de la ventana, ambos iluminados por la luna. Pronto el ósculo cobró fuerza y movimientos, encajando ellos sus bocas sin tranquilidad, compartiendo el aliento, saboreándose, jadeando. Naruto condujo las manos a las piernas femeninas y las flexionó hasta el ángulo en que tenía él la cadera, acomodó a Sakura debajo sí, la devoró con más hambre. Ella aprovechó esto para acariciarle la espalda, tocar sus brazos, sentir la firmeza de su piel, los músculos. Agarró las mejillas del rubio e intensificó el roce de sus lenguas húmedas.

La acaloraba.

No pudo más.

Llevó las palmas al trasero del shinobi y lo atrajo hacia sí para percibir la dureza de su sexo contactar con el suyo. Moría por tenerlo dentro, sentirlo completamente. Naruto le liberó los labios y bajó a besar su cuello, depositando ósculos ardientes en ese trayecto, succionó donde el pulso latía desbocado, incluso la mordía con suavidad sin causar ningún daño, pero Sakura deseaba más. Mucho más. O eso le hizo saber cuándo desgarró su calzón negro, dejándolo desnudo. Naruto volvió a buscar su boca para comérsela.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? —preguntó contra los húmedos labios de ella.

Sakura negó, sofocada.

—Hagámoslo aquí.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de la fémina —¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Me vas a volver loco, Sakura-chan. Loco por ti.

La nombrada reanudó el apasionado beso que habían estado compartiendo, palpó los robustos hombros del héroe ninja, y de nuevo comenzó a tocarle la espalda. Le encantaba que la piel de Naruto transpirara, así lograba grabar en su memoria el olor y sabor que, bendito fuese kami, era un contraste perfecto de esencias. Una mezcla de dulce y salado. Su sudor.

Amaba todo de él.

Naruto soltó las extremidades de Sakura, yendo directo a desabotonar la blusa color azul que traía adherida gracias a la lluvia, los quitó uno a uno desde arriba hacia abajo, con los ojos fijos en la perlada epidermis que era expuesta ante sí mismo, notando el inicio de aquellos redondos senos. Lucían igual que la primera vez. Suaves y medianos. Justo como le gustaba. Pronto la ansiedad lo venció, el rubio abarcó con sus manos la superficie de ambos pese a cubrirlos un lindo brassier negro, los masajeó por encima de la tela, atento a los sonidos de Sakura.

La médico comprimió la boca para no gemir, alzó la cabeza hasta verlo descender más hacia allá. Parecía que indagaba en su anatomía. Mantuvo la mirada en sus movimientos.

Empezó a repartir besos húmedos y largos por todo el torso de la joven, siempre dedicando especial atención al ombligo, clavícula, cuello y pechos (todavía tapados), bajó otro poco más y terminó de desabotonar la prenda, metió sus dedos entre la tela y cintura, comenzando a retirar el short. Lo fue moviendo en dirección a las piernas femeninas, deseoso. La escuchó respirar con impaciencia.

Su plano abdomen ascendía y bajaba.

La sintió nerviosa.

Entonces Naruto decidió ir con calma; primero la despojó del short quedando ella en pantaletas, luego de sacarlo por sus pies, se acercó y plantó un beso en el vientre de Sakura, rozando con su nariz esa área.

—N-naruto. —llamó ella.

Él subió hasta donde su amante y atrapó en la boca el seno derecho, su mano acarició el izquierdo. Un gemido. Sakura tembló y se aferró a la cabeza de Naruto, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, cerrando los ojos, mordió su labio. El ninja tiró del pezón con ayuda de sus dientes sin llegar a herirla, enfocó su mirada en ver lo que ella hacía, embobado. De nuevo la escuchó gimiendo.

Era tan bajito que creyó haberlo imaginado.

Necesitaba llevarla al cielo, que experimentase sus mismas ganas de no acabar en lo que resta de la noche y madrugada. No mentía. Naruto de verdad le haría el amor en todas esas horas. Su resistencia y recuperación es un tema que no ameritaba explicación. Es un jinchuuriki, su organismo aguanta más de lo normal. Pero la cuestión aquí, es si Sakura podría mantener o no el mismo ritmo.

—V-ven... Naruto, sube.

Todo parecía indicar que sí.

Naruto detuvo los mimos que venía dando a sus pechos y acató la orden de la chica, para después responder al beso ardiente que ésta le concedió cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara, comiéndose los labios. La cavidad entera. Sakura tomó impulso y los dos rodaron por el suelo entre abrazos llenos de anhelo, quedando arriba y él debajo. La luz de la luna era tenue, suave, plateada, apenas iluminándolos lo suficiente como para notar rasgos del otro. La habitación estaba a oscuras. La ventaba y cortinas abiertas.

—Te amo. —pronunció Sakura, viéndolo.

Él se sentó a pesar de tenerla sobre su pelvis, colaboró en la labor de echar fuera del cuerpo las demás prendas, observando los ojos jade. Demasiado cerca. Casi formaba parte de su olor, de su ser. Acobijó en su palma el pómulo femenino, sin dejar de mirarla.

Desnudos.

—Repítelo.

—Te amo Naruto, te amo.

Por poco eyacula gracias a eso.

El aludido la capturó de las mejillas, uniendo sus bocas otra vez, la besó con ardor, fuego, con locura. Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello, y entonces ocurrió.

Aprovechando la postura, Naruto la alzó al sujetarle de la cintura, bajándola luego. La penetró profundo. Ella lo sintió muy adentro.

Grande.

Caliente.

Su miembro duro.

Sakura abrió la boca en un gemido ahogado, perdiendo todo el aire, apretó los parpados con fuerza. El sexo de Naruto palpitaba en su interior.

Comenzó a moverse.

—Ah. —gimió ella.

Naruto empezó a besar su hombro, cuello y clavícula, Sakura tenía la piel acalorada. La embistió nuevamente.

Abrazó su torso con la misma necesidad con que la médico estrechaba su pescuezo sudado, pidiendo: —Cabálgame.

La excitó.

Sakura retiró los brazos y pasó sus manos abiertas por el pecho del chico rubio, lo obligó a que se recostara. Miró sus ojos azules un momento antes de continuar.

—Naruto.

Esa manera de llamarlo lo desquició.

—Eres mía, solo mía.

Sakura puso las palmas sobre las de Naruto y entrelazó los dedos, brazos extendidos hacia arriba pero postrados encima del suelo, juntos. Inclinó el tronco hacia delante, buscando los labios del Uzumaki, y lo besó con pasión. Después inició el suave vaivén.

Se echaba para el frente hasta sentir el pene de Naruto casi afuera, para segundos más tarde deslizarse sobre éste y gemir, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era el paraíso.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Esa mujer iba a matarlo de placer.

Estaba húmeda, estrecha, incluso la veía arder. Ambos habían tenido pocos encuentros así, puesto que la relación denominada 'amantes' entraba en un contexto diferente, en una definición que no era la de ellos. Simplemente son una pareja, tan sencillo como eso.

Sakura repitió el erótico movimiento con más ansias, con mayor intensidad que la vez pasada, sintiendo, disfrutando del acto, perdía la noción de la realidad. Naruto la arrastraba a un mundo de fuego y fantasías carnales que ella no podía ignorar ni tampoco abandonar. Él era su cielo, su amor.

La puerta a su propio descontrol.

El único que le despertaba esa pasión.

—S-sakura-chan.

Al oírlo, ella fijó la mirada en él. Lo halló sudado, respiraba con dificultad. Descendió unos centímetros la vista y observó que los trabajados abdominales del muchacho se inflaban y contraían por la forma tan irregular en que inhalaba oxígeno, siendo esto, para ella, una situación tan ardiente que le hizo perder la razón, comenzando a querer más.

Deseaba que Naruto se hundiera más, que le saciara la sed alojada en su vientre, que la embistiese como la bestia que en el fondo ella añoraba ver. Y entonces él pareció leer aquel pensamiento.

Vio las mejillas femeninas sonrosadas —Lo quiero rudo —susurró Sakura, presionando las manos que aun sostenían las suyas. Estaba sofocada—. Por favor, Naruto.

El chico asintió, azorado.

Le dio la vuelta hasta cambiar los roles, pronto Sakura quedó debajo y él encima sin recargar el peso sobre su figura, manteniendo la unión de sus sexos. Acarició el rostro de la médico.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, veo y veré en toda mi vida. Te deseo mucho, Sakura-chan —confesó al apoyar su frente en la cabeza de la chica—. Te amo, te amo.

No contestó con palabras, pero una mirada bastó para que entendiera el significado de todo. Sakura también lo amaba y deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el planeta. No lo oyó, sino que lo adivinó en sus ojos verdes.

Ella devolvió la caricia.

Su mente andaba nublada por la lujuria y encendimiento, no pensaba en más nada que él y ese momento. Condujo las yemas a los labios del joven, separándolos con dos dedos. Naruto los lamió y succionó.

Iba a perderlo todo por su culpa. No debía quererle así, no era correcto que su corazón latiera tan rápido ante la presencia de él. Aquellos besos y atenciones le quemaban las entrañas, el fuego mismo corriendo por sus venas.

La estaba llevando a la locura.

—Naruto.

Otra vez ese tono que lo enloquecía. Despacio, bajito... elocuente. Lo provocaba.

—Haré que olvides hasta como respirar, Sakura-chan.

Esa promesa le puso los vellos de punta. Tomó los pómulos del jinchuuriki y atrajo con suavidad su cara, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, incentivándolo a cumplir su palabra. Comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio.

—Demuéstramelo.

Naruto ubicó las manos en la cintura de la kunoichi y hundió su miembro de una estocada. Inició las penetraciones casi al instante. Duro, centrado, veloz.

Profundo.

Sakura no pudo más que soltar un gemido alto, arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con las mejillas prendidas. Naruto se movía como un animal.

—Na-narutoooo. —nombró ella, cegada por la pasión.

Sin prevenirlo, enterró los dedos en su espalda acalorada y comprimió los labios para no ser oída por los vecinos, pero Naruto la arremetía con tanta necesidad, con tanto afán y ritmo, que nada logró hacer para silenciar sus sonidos. Al final terminaba jadeando y gimiendo como si un salvaje la poseyera.

Y es que, en el interior, Naruto sí contenía a un animal.

Uno que salía cada vez que la contemplaba a ella, que la escuchaba gritar su nombre sin decoro, que ahora la follaba como si no existiera un mañana.

Porque ambos, aunque ya lo sabían, no dejaban de decirse lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban.

Aquello ya era una faena.

[ **…** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** La siguiente historia en actualizar es "Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos", nos leemos dentro de unos días. Por favor, díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo. ¿Creen que ya estoy oxidada en esto del lemon?


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia, me hacen muy feliz.

 **.**

 **Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **.**

4:05 de la madrugada - En casa de Naruto

Un tibio airecito removió las hebras de su frente causándole cosquillas. Sakura, como una gata perezosa, sonrió al acomodar la mejilla contra su hombro y abrazó el torso del joven, con los ojos cerrados. Él la pegó más con ayuda de los brazos.

—Te amo. —decía, besando su frente.

—¿Me despertaste para esto?

No sonó como un reclamo realmente.

—Sí, dattebayo.

—Baka.

—Sakura-chan.

—...

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Uhm? —pronunció ella, abriendo los ojos.

—Yo... quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

La preocupación impregnó su tono de voz.

Naruto apartó unos finos hilos de cabello rosado de su vista para mirar esos ojos jade, demasiado cerca, dejó la mano abierta en su mejilla y se relamió los labios, listo para hablar. Sakura lo observó, expectante.

Parecía un tanto indeciso, inquieto.

—Tú... ¿ya terminaste con Sasuke? —soltó al fin.

—¿Qué?

Siendo honesta, Sakura no esperaba conversar sobre eso a tan solo una hora de haber hecho varias veces el amor con él. Pestañeó aun sin salir de su asombro, viéndolo a los orbes. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada.

—Te pregunté si tú y el teme acabaron su noviazgo.

—No —Pero antes de que él respondiera o hiciese algo que arruinara el momento, la médico agregó: —No he roto mi relación con Sasuke-kun porque ha desaparecido. Llevo días esperando a que aparezca para platicar de eso, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Nadie sabe dónde está.

Naruto asintió no muy convencido, desviando la vista.

—¿No me crees? —cuestionó Sakura.

Le temía más a ese silencio de él que a cualquiera cosa que dijese. No soportaba herirlo, mucho menos que dudara de ella. El rubio miró al techo y suspiró.

No era fácil tampoco para él.

Lo consideraba una traición.

—Creí que ese asunto ya estaba resuelto. —murmuró.

—Lo estará dentro de poco, Naruto. Contéstame, ¿si me crees?

Volteó a verla —Sí, si lo hago, Sakura-chan —confesó seguro—. Confío en ti más que nadie.

Pero ahí, en sus ojos, existía cierta vacilación que motivó a Sakura a hablar, a no permitir que albergase ninguna inseguridad. Su palma, que antes reposaba en la costilla masculina, viajó a la mejilla del chico y mimó con cariño esa zona haciendo que ronroneara gustoso. Clavó sus jades en los azulejos de él.

—Te amo. —declaró con pasión.

—Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decírmelo.

—Lo mío con Sasuke-kun no tiene importancia, lo de nosotros sí, y mucha.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Los dos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas blancas, sus piernas seguían entrelazadas a las de la pareja, con ambos torsos unidos. Encima de la cama.

—Estar así contigo... es como un sueño, Sakura-chan.

La aludida le sonrió —Pero es real, tonto. No es una ilusión.

—Jamás imaginé esto.

—Yo tampoco.

Descendió el rostro un poco y encontró la tetilla del joven, la besó con sus labios húmedos. Lo sintió temblar ante ese roce.

—Yo pensé que nunca me corresponderías.

—...

—Eras mi meta imposible, dattebayo.

"Comienza a ponerse nervioso".

—Ahora no lo soy, Naruto.

El nombrado sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, y afirmó con la cabeza. Haruno buscó la mano de él y la entrelazó con la suya, viendo los dedos unirse. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Di que eres mía —pidió el ninja, con los orbes brillantes—. Que no amas a nadie como a mí. Dímelo, Sakura-chan.

La sonrisa que mostraba instantes atrás desapareció, solo quedó el amor, el deseo y la pasión. Sakura negó en un lento cabeceo, atraída por él.

—Tú me perteneces, eres mío, Naruto, solo mío.

—Tú también, no lo niegues.

—No —En realidad sí lo era, pero Sakura aún se resistía a esa dependencia que le provocaba Naruto con sus caricias, porque sentía que si lo dejaba iba a perder hasta el aire, incluso el aliento. No. Sakura no quería vivir gracias a eso. La idea de entregar su alma a esa sensación ardiente implicaba un riesgo: respirar por él y para él. Una emoción tan intensa que sobrepasaba lo que una vez creyó experimentar con Sasuke. Con Naruto todo es fuego—. Yo no...

—Soy tu único dueño, Sakura-chan. Tu corazón, tu cuerpo entero me lo dice.

Vio tanto ardor, tanta lujuria en sus orbes, que Sakura ya no supo lo que es hablar. Perdía la razón cuando él la veía de aquella manera. Bajo su mirada todo era calor. Calor y deseo.

—Siempre seremos uno. —añadió él al minuto.

Continuaban viéndose el uno al otro, presos de la tensión sexual que habían desarrollado con esas simples pero marcadas palabras. Sakura fue la primera en romper el contacto visual al bajar su mirada a la boca de Naruto, sintiendo la propia seca.

Lo deseaba con urgencia.

Ya.

—Sakura-chan.

Adiós cordura.

Naruto le acarició el pómulo con la mano abierta que mantenía allí desde hacía rato, viendo a su amante cerrar los ojos, casi echada al abandono absoluto. Movió el pulgar hasta los labios femeninos y los separó al aplicar un poco de presión con su yema, respirando con irregularidad.

Ese mimo lo había excitado demasiado.

—Naruto —llamó Sakura, depositando un ósculo en su dedo—. Te necesito.

Él la vio como si ella fuera una diosa. Su reina.

—Sakura-chan.

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Pegó su frente a la de la chica, cerrando los ojos —Me estás volviendo loco.

Precisamente eso es lo que Sakura más añoraba. Ver a Naruto fuera de sus cabales, de su inocencia, que sacara aquella fiereza oculta en su interior. Ser su legítima propietaria.

Contrario a lo que pensó él, Sakura pasó la mano abierta por su nuca e inclinó la cara hacia la izquierda, rozando sus narices, atrayéndolo a su rostro. Colocó sus labios a unos milímetros de la boca de Naruto.

Ambos seguían con los orbes cerrados.

—Te necesito ahora. —repitió, esta vez con mayor afán, incluso con desesperación.

Entre los dos vibraba el deseo, las ganas, las sensaciones y sentimientos que poco podían hacer para esconder. Sakura sentía que todo su cuerpo pedía hacerlo suyo, que muy en el fondo, Naruto le despertaba una sed hambrienta por ese placer. Tomarlo por entero. Marcar al rubio como un objeto propio que ninguna otra conseguiría tocar.

Comérselo.

Naruto acercó sus labios a los de ella e inició un beso que nada tenía de inocente, los saboreó lenta y tortuosamente, tanteando, succionando, grabó su aliento en esa piel. Pero su autocontrol no duró mucho, en realidad. Pronto Sakura ejerció algo de fuerza con la palma que lo sostenía por detrás de la cabeza, llevando el ósculo a un más alto nivel. Abrió su boca para que Naruto entrara sin interrupciones, para que acabase con ese tormento que era su lengua húmeda y fogosa, peleando con la suya. Sin planearlo, ya ellos estaban compartiendo el roce más ardiente y erótico de sus vidas.

Se devoraban, literalmente.

Sakura no pudo callar un gemido que brotó de sus labios al sentir un peso recaer sobre su cuerpo, ahora tenía a Naruto encima, y acomodado en medio de sus piernas, para variar. Su piel comenzaba a arder.

—Di que me perteneces. —solicitó el rubio a mitad del beso.

Iba contra su ideología de independencia.

No.

No lo haría, Sakura no obedecería aquella exigencia.

—Que eres mi mujer, solo mía.

Jadeó al percibir el tacto de una superficie caliente y dura sobre su sexo. Estaba hirviendo, tanto Naruto como ella lo sabían.

—N-no —Sonó más como un gemido que como una respuesta concreta—. Naruto... hazlo.

La silenció con un ósculo fiero que le nubló los sentidos a ambos, introduciendo su lengua y saboreándola toda. Sakura creyó que él la ahogaría con tanta intensidad y pasión.

Sus caricias ya no tenían límites. La tocaba sin decoro.

Movió las caderas como si la penetrara.

—Por favor... b-basta.

El ninja negó con suavidad —Necesito que lo digas, Sakura-chan.

—No.

Terca.

Buscó los labios del jinchuuriki para fundirlos con los suyos en un renovado beso lleno de amor, pero lo que encontró fue fuego, sí es que no el mismo infierno destinado al placer. Perdió el aire cuando Naruto, haciendo muestra de su energía, la estimuló por encima de su intimidad sin siquiera ingresar por completo.

Solo había rozado la punta de su miembro con esa húmeda entrada que lo volvía loco. Ella sintió morir y revivir a la misma vez.

Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de ablandarlo.

Su frente sudaba.

—Naruto. —pronunció con tono seductor, elocuente, aunque pareciera más un gemido.

El aludido puso los codos a cada lado de la cabeza femenina, sin despegar la vista de sus orbes. Puede que Sakura no lo supiera, pero Naruto hacia un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse y no ceder a la provocación. La petición que había formulado era fruto de sus inseguridades, no porque quisiese que ella doblegara su orgullo de mujer independiente. Aún existía el recuerdo de Sasuke en su mente, el sabor amargo de traicionarlo así.

—Dilo, por favor. Repíteme una y mil veces que eres mi chica, que nadie te causa lo que yo sí.

Al principio creyó que lo pedía por mera vanidad y ego masculino, pero al verlo en directo, jade contra zafiro, Sakura descubrió el meollo de la solicitud. Naruto temía que ella no le amara lo suficiente. Lucía inseguro respecto a sus sentimientos.

No.

No permitiría que eso sucediera.

Lo convencería de cualquier modo.

Aprovechando tenía las extremidades superiores libres, movió las manos desde su espalda hasta la cadera del muchacho, y hundió sus dedos ahí. Lo vio a la cara con una determinación que no demostró nunca antes, como si fuera su objeto de absoluta adoración.

Preciosa.

—Soy tu mujer, me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. Eres mío solamente. Soy tu dueña, Naruto.

Sonrió de una manera tan sincera y atractiva, que su gesto terminó enamorándola todavía más. Se besaron sin mantener algún tipo de control propio; intercambiando alientos y penetrando la cavidad del otro, olvidándolo todo. Naruto la embistió con fuerza y ansias, con una profundidad que la hacía casi desvariar, debajo de él. Trasladó los dedos a la espalda firme y recia del Uzumaki, para enterrar las uñas en cuanto lo sintió hasta el tope de su sexo, arrebatándole el aire.

A esto le siguió una segunda embestida que produjo el golpeteo de los barrotes de la cama contra la pared. Y es que, sin darse cuenta, ya ambos estaban haciendo el amor otra vez.

A ninguno de los dos les apetecía descansar, no mientras compartieran la misma cama en esa ardiente soledad que los llevaba a la locura. Por alguna razón... ninguno disponía de autocontrol.

[ **...** ]

Algo no estaba bien, reconoció él en el fondo.

Jamás en su vida había sentido eso, y siendo honesto, la sensación comenzaba a incomodar. No debía verla de aquella forma. ¿Que ganaría haciéndolo? Una erección, quizás.

No.

Joder, Sasuke sabía que esto no andaba del todo perfecto, la culpa era de Hinata, de su cuerpo y de lo incapaz que se sentía de dejar de mirarla. Tenía que apartar la vista.

No era correcto que la viese completamente desnuda.

Un calor en su piel lo aturdió. La idea de corromper a tan bello ser lo seducía, y de qué manera.

"Empiezo a dudar de tu inocencia, Hinata Hyuuga".

La joven volteó hacia el lugar donde él ocultaba su presencia, casi creyendo verlo entre tantos arbustos. Estaba bañándose en una pequeña cascada que al parecer nadie conocía. De verdad no pensó que alguien la espiaba.

¿Quién además de ella visitaría ese sitio de noche?

Nadie, supuso.

Hinata se despojó de toda la ropa y entró al agua. Sasuke despegó los labios sin alterar en lo más mínimo su seria expresión, viendo a la chica nadar. El reflejo la hacía parecer una sirena en medio del mar. Hinata, luego de ir a la profundidad, subió a la superficie en busca de aire, quitando la humedad de su rostro. Giró en su propio eje, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Lucía feliz.

¿En realidad lo era?

Sasuke pronto notó que le interesaba saberlo, pero aquello no duró mucho, puesto que existía algo más importante que ver y que llamaba su atención. La desnudez de Hinata.

Puede que no fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer encuerada, solo que ésta a diferencia de otras, sí tenía efecto sobre él. Sasuke descubrió que sus ojos negros devoraban la blanca y perlada piel de Hyuuga Hinata, su amable y gentil conocida. Esa hermosa imagen de ella moviendo los brazos a los costados como si disfrutara sentir el agua, quedaría grabada por siempre en su jodida memoria, y eso, sin razón o lógica, lo molestaba de cierta forma.

Quería ser el líquido que la rodeaba. Sasuke deseaba que su cuerpo experimentara las caricias tan suaves que ella le dedicaba a las cosas. Tenerla a su merced como las demás.

Que Hinata accediera a sus órdenes.

Debía hacer que cayera a sus pies. Todas las chicas de la Aldea morían por él, así que con ella tenía que ser igual. No. Hinata no se iba a salvar.

[ **...** ]

De la única forma en que asistiría a ese lugar sería sola, como dedujo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Si estuviese acompañada, obvio que jamás nadaría desnuda y así de liberal. Su timidez lo impedía.

Hinata solía caer desmayada ante el más mínimo contacto, ya fuese visual o de tacto. Y es que, para desgracia suya, todos elogiaban mucho su buena figura. Le decían que era el pecado mismo en persona, que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de ser su esposo, o peor aún, ser tocada por uno de ellos.

Eso generaba mayor vergüenza en ella.

¿Que acaso la veían como un objeto sexual?

Por Dios, ¡pero si es una kunoichi, una más de las ninjas de Konoha!, ¿qué clase de piropo era ese?

"Seguro que nii-san les pediría respetarme".

Neji...

Ante el recuerdo, la sonrisa que surcaban sus labios desapareció, dando lugar a la tristeza. Extrañaba al joven Hyuuga; el que fue su primo, su protector, y tal vez su guardián.

Sasuke, a lo lejos, frunció el ceño cuando la vio apretar los labios. Supo que contenía el llanto.

El viento sopló entorno a ella.

—Usted debe sentirse satisfecha con lo que ha logrado, Hinata-sama. Merece sin dudas ser la heredera del Clan.

—¿De v-verdad lo crees, nii-san? —preguntó con sus pómulos sonrojados.

Neji la miró fijo —Apostaría mi vida a que es así.

"Nii-san confiaba en mí", pensó Hinata, volviendo su atención al lago. Colocó las manos juntas y en forma de cuna, para después hundirlas en el agua y elevarlas, echando el líquido a su cabello.

Sasuke continuó viéndola bajo la rama del árbol, callado.

"Sigue sin notarme".

Hinata dio la vuelta, y entonces a él se le secó por completo la garganta. No la había contemplado de frente hasta ese momento.

Ahora sí que lo hacía.

"Es...".

No halló término para calificar lo que veía. Sus orbes ónix recorrieron de arriba abajo la mojada figura: primero el cabello azulado que traía pegado a la cara de una manera casi tierna, los ojos perla fijados en el reflejo que le devolvía la superficie del agua, después el inicio de aquellos senos voluptuosos que atraparon por completo sus sentidos, la redonda aureola que había en medio de cada uno y contenía los famosos pezones, el abdomen perfectamente plano que guió su vista al vientre y...

—¡Uchiha-san!

¡Mierda, Hinata lo había pillado!

"Maldición".

Y sin prevenir lo ocurrido, Hinata se desmayó en el centro de la cascada, para deleite de Sasuke.

"Supongo que deberé cargarla otra vez".

[ **...** ]

Gruñó ante el escalofrío que lo sacudía a medio camino. Llevaba transitando más de media hora el trayecto a casa de Hinata, con ésta en brazos y temblando a causa de la baja temperatura. Sasuke también traía su ropa empapada por haber entrado al lago a sacar a la muchacha.

Bueno, en realidad los dos seguían mojados.

Hinata apenas estaba tapada con la vestimenta que consiguió Sasuke a la orilla del lago, y que supuso, le pertenecía solo a ella. La puso encima de su piel desnuda y sostuvo su peso sin problema alguno. Mantenía la mirada al frente.

—Sa... ¿Sasuke-kun? —consultó Hinata, medio adormilada.

—Hmp.

Entonces ella recordó el incidente y la razón de su desmayo, por lo que toda su cara enrojeció de golpe, comenzando a tartamudear.

—A... ¿A d-donde me l-lleva, Uchiha-san? U-usted... ¡usted me veía desnuda! —chilló, obteniendo la mirada del azabache.

—¿Y?

Debía ser el colmo, pensó la Hyuuga.

—¿Q-que dice?

Esbozó una media sonrisa con total arrogancia, regresando sus ojos al camino. Parecía divertirse con su sufrimiento.

—No eres la primera mujer que veo así, Hinata.

—¿Po... p-porque l-lo hacía? —inquirió con la cabeza gacha, sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿No... n-no bastó con m-meterme en su genjutsu hace u-unas horas?

Sasuke divisó la pequeña vivienda a escasa distancia, adoptó su inconfundible mueca de seriedad, acomodó el cuerpo que sostenía en brazos al estilo nupcial y la observó de reojo, notando que una prenda resbalaba a la zona intima por el movimiento. Hinata allí comprendió que no iba vestida, sino que tenía las telas echadas al descuido por encima de su silueta. Por supuesto, hasta las orejas le enrojecieron.

—¡U-uchiha-san! —gimoteó toda roja—. ¡N-no me vea!

Y acto seguido, la chica cubrió el rostro del moreno con una camisa que supo era suya, escapando de su alcance. Tras la tela, Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—Te he visto desnuda al sacarte del lago, Hyuuga. No tiene sentido que te cubras.

La escuchó correr entre los sonidos que emitían la copa de los arboles grandes. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa fémina? Cualquiera de las fansgirl's que Sasuke traía arrastras hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de seducirlo, a excepción de Sakura, claro. Tampoco es que la médico acostumbrara a rebajarse de aquella manera tan poco digna, si algo sabía Sasuke, es que Sakura desacreditaba su propio físico (aunque estuviera más chula que un pan), y que su pudor no la dejaría actuar así (refiriéndonos a lo de ofrecer su cuerpo). Tenía orgullo la condenada.

En cambio Hinata...

—¡N-no se quite la p-prenda de los ojos! —exclamó, apresurando la carrera. Suerte que nadie la veía y su casa era apartada de las demás, porque de lo contrario, ese sería el bochorno no del mes ni del año, sino del siglo veintiuno—. ¡Mantenga la m-misma postura, Uchiha-san!

Él creyó que a la pobre chica le iba a dar un soponcio.

—Eres rara.

Hinata no oyó el comentario (o más bien insulto) porque entró a la vivienda con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no esperando a que Sasuke ingresara. Éste todavía tendría que caminar un poco para llegar a la desolada morada. Con su característico humor del demonio, el azabache retiró la tela de su visión y procedió a comenzar el trayecto, sin impedimento que lo detuviera.

"Es una exagerada".

Paró frente a la puerta y clavó sus orbes negros en la madera.

—Hinata, voy a entrar.

Sí, Sasuke no pedía permiso, solo avisaba cuando lo creía necesario.

—...

—Hinata.

No recibió respuesta.

Sasuke ubicó la palma en el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta, vio a todas las esquinas y rincones de la sala, sin encontrar seña de ella. Entró en silencio y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Notó que existía un mutismo inusual.

Caminó por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones, siempre mirando con seriedad las entradas, Hinata aún no aparecía ni empleaba algún ruido para él conocer su paradero, empero, Sasuke sí sospechaba donde podría estar. Anduvo hasta el tercer y último cuarto reservado para visitantes o huéspedes, el único que faltaba por revisar.

Percibió la presencia de alguien ahí dentro.

Sasuke activó su sharingan para ver que ocurría en el interior, sin siquiera abrir o tocar con los nudillos la puerta.

La imagen hizo que despegara los labios.

Hinata estaba desnuda todavía.

Al parecer, la chica rebuscaba entre el armario una vestimenta adecuada para taparse, el problema es que casi no tenía porque la mayoría aún estaba en su antiguo hogar, la mansión del Clan Hyuuga. Ella había comprado esa pequeña casa y alejado de su familia porque Hiashi, su padre, la humillaba en lo referente a su personalidad. En muchas ocasiones le aseguró con voz ruda e indolente que ella jamás llegaría a ser la heredera, que su hermana menor, Hanabi, si disponía del carácter y voluntad necesarios para el liderazgo. En resumen, la tachó de débil y de tener poca inteligencia. Ese mismo día Hinata decidió salir de aquella enorme residencia para hallar un futuro mejor, lejos de insultos, pisoteos y agresiones, con el escaso dinero que obtenía de las misiones asignadas a su cargo. Su pago no era tanto como quería, pero sí la sacaba de apuros con los gastos que debía tomar. Vivía sola.

O al menos así fue esto último, antes de conocer a Sasuke hace semanas ya. Por los momentos, ambos convivían bajo el mismo techo, en recamaras separadas y baños individuales. No hablaban siempre.

A veces, Sasuke solía entrenar solo y hasta tarde en medio del bosque, llegaba a comer lo que Hinata preparaba y dejaba cubierto para cuando terminara eso que hacía, lavaba lo que ensuciaba y entraba al cuarto. No lo veía durante muchas horas.

Hinata también practicaba su jutsus en solitario y a mitad de la noche, tratando de fortalecer más el byakugan, e inclusive, acostumbraba a moverse dentro del agua para conseguir una mayor velocidad en sus ataques. Daba todo de sí misma para ser una excelente ninja, quizás como Neji solía serlo, o puede que intentando llegar al nivel de Sakura Haruno, su disque rival.

Para la de ojos perla resultó muy curioso ese detalle. ¿Quién lo diría? Hinata Hyuuga, hija mayor de Hiashi, prima del genio Hyuuga, queriendo igualar a una civil en términos de combate. Error. Sakura Haruno no solo era una de las kunoichis más bellas y fuertes de Konoha, sino que también fue la única alumna de la famosa Sannin, Senju Tsunade, y amor de toda la vida de su príncipe azul, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata reconocía el grado de poder que influía su sola presencia, porque aparte de admirarla, la respetaba y le tenía aprecio, aun si esto provocaba una sensación rara dentro suyo. Debía de estar loca, supuso.

¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio tendría a su contrincante por lo mejor?

Ninguna, se dijo.

"Es lógico porque la ama Naruto-kun".

Hinata negó en un suave cabeceo, volviendo la mirada a su ropa. Por lo visto, pronto iba a visitar a Hanabi para terminar de recoger lo que había dejado de prendas propias. Lo malo es que vería de nuevo a su padre.

No le guardaba rencor, pero sí trataba de evadir cualquier tipo de roce o contacto con él. Hinata deseaba progresar, y si eso quería, pues por algo debía empezar.

Aquella era su única meta.

[ **...** ]

La vio detener el movimiento de las manos y observar un punto perdido de la pared como si estuviera pensando. No lo entendía. ¿Que Hinata no estaba feliz en la cascada? Y si fue así, ¿entonces porque ahora luce triste y achicopalada?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Había cierta depresión que a ella la afectaba, sabía, pero desconocía la razón.

Hinata no confiaba del todo en él, al menos, no lo suficiente como para comentar eso que la acongojaba. ¿Sería acaso porque Sasuke, siendo frío y seco como siempre, ni siquiera la saludaba al amanecer? Cierto, nadie le discutía su mala educación.

Sasuke no solía gastar palabras en esa clase de gestos, él era un hombre de hechos, no de diálogos innecesarios. En todo caso, prefería gruñir y dar la media vuelta, antes que unirse a un grupo o conversación trivial.

El único inconveniente consistía en que, desde el instante en que la vio desnuda, las cosas no empezaban a ir bien. Sentía una emoción extraña, un calor que no lo volvía loco, pero sí lo inquietaba. Sasuke continuó espiando tras la puerta sin producir un sonido, y planeaba seguir haciéndolo, de no ser porque un hecho poco usual lo atrajo a la realidad.

La prenda interior le apretaba la entrepierna. Él bajó la vista a la zona íntima y levantó una ceja cuando lo descubrió.

El emo vengador, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una gran erección.


	22. Chapter 22

**ADVERTENCIA:** Éste episodio tiene lime, los menores de edad NO pueden leerlo. Me disculpo si los personajes han quedado OoC.

 **.**

 **Amigos con Derechos**

 **Por Shoseiki**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **.**

 **S** e removió un poco porque no sentía la misma sensación de calor desde hace unos minutos, estiró el brazo al frente y tanteó ese lugar de la cama, pero no encontró ningún cuerpo. Este hecho le hizo abrir los ojos algo desconcertada, más sin embargo, tuvo que volverlos a cerrar por la pequeña línea de luz que supo, estaba entrando por un espacio de entre la cortina y la ventana.

Usó la mano como visor para evitar los molestos rayos solares, parpadeando desorientada. Vio que no había otra persona en la habitación con ella, lo cual la asustó, e inclusive, le despertó una sospecha terrible. Con prisa agarró la sábana blanca para no salir de ahí desnuda, envolvió su cuerpo con la tela y abandonó la comodidad del colchón caminando hacia la sala.

Descendió a gran velocidad por los peldaños de la escalera, llegando finalmente a la cocina. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en menos de lo que imaginaría después.

Nada.

No lo encontró.

Su corazón latió con rapidez ante la idea de perderlo.

El pecho le dolió.

—Creí que no despertarías. —murmuró alguien desde atrás.

Sakura cerró los ojos y exhaló como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo. Naruto la abrazó por la espalda.

—Idiota. —musitó ella.

—Ehh, ¿porque la agresividad tan temprano, Sakura-chan?

—Te levantaste de la cama sin avisarme.

—¿Pensaste que me había ido, o es que me extrañaste?

Sakura volteó la cara a otro ángulo para que él no mirara su sonrojo. Claro, tampoco es que esto fuera visible a ojos de Naruto, porque aun la tenía de espaldas a su torso.

Depositó un beso en el cabello rosado y la apretó contra sí oliendo su cuello. La sintió vibrar.

—Jamás me iría de tu lado, Sakura-chan. Lo juro.

—Entonces no hagas lo de hace rato.

—No fue a propósito, dattebayo. Solo buscaba un calzón limpio en el cesto de ropa amontonada.

Ella abrió los orbes y giró el rostro hasta observarlo de reojo. Todavía estaban pegados el uno al otro.

Muy juntos.

—¿Y porque no en el armario? —cuestionó, confundida.

—Porque ya revisé ahí y no hay ninguno que pueda usar. Todos están sucios.

El rubor regresó a sus pómulos cuando comprendió por donde iba el asunto, quizás eso explicaba porque desde que él la abrazó, Sakura percibía un objeto tibio contactar con sus nalgas. La calidez de aquella cosa sobrepasaba la tela de la sabana con que ella se tapaba.

¡Dios!

—Espera, esto quiere decir que...

—Estoy desnudo, Sakura-chan. Desnudo y con deseos de besarte. —interrumpió, hablando cerca de su oreja.

Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—Debo... debo ir a trabajar.

—Hoy no. He vuelto de una misión en la que no supe nada de ti porque yo había decidido darnos espacio, pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo, así como en este momento.

—Naruto...

—Quédate conmigo, Sakura-chan. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de pasar todo el día junto a mí. Haremos lo que tú me pidas. Seré tu esclavo si es lo que quieres.

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios femeninos, al igual que un brillo de seducción destelló en sus ojos verdes, sin ser su amante consciente.

—¿De verdad serás mi esclavo?

—Tu sirviente, tu marioneta, títere, lo que tu gustes. Soy todo tuyo, Sakura-chan.

La aludida giró entre los brazos del chico sin romper por completo el abrazo, puso la mano abierta en su nuca y se mordió los labios, mirando los ojos del rubio. Oprimió con suavidad los hilos de cabellera amarilla que sus dedos tocaban.

Naruto la vio, intenso.

—Tú primera orden es que vayas conmigo a la recamara.

—Sí.

Él la cargó sin esfuerzo al estilo nupcial, fue con la fémina en brazos hasta la sala y subió la escalera. Llegaron pronto al cuarto principal.

—Ahora bájame. —pidió ella, siguiendo con el juego.

—De acuerdo, 'ttebayo.

"Ya comenzó a tener nervios", pensó Sakura.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó él cuando la dejó parada en el suelo.

La médico contempló esa desnudez de arriba abajo, sin duda Naruto disponía de un físico bastante trabajado y atractivo, seguro que era a causa de su entrenamiento y misiones, las cuales por supuesto, nada tenían que ver con el otro tema íntimo.

El desempeño sexual del Uzumaki no provenía de ahí, claro está. Esto pertenecía a su genética, a su ADN, a su empeño de amarla.

Y aquello solo acrecentó más ese deseo voraz de ser suya en todos los ámbitos.

El joven rascó su nuca sin comprender porque no contestaba y porque lo veía de esa manera.

Estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Sakura dejó de sonreír porque el calor que sentía es demasiado hasta para su propia salud mental. La sensación crecía y crecía cada vez más. La cegaba.

Era una locura.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué sigue?

No pudo con el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Lo abrazó y unió sus labios a los de él, Naruto pronto tomó control de la situación, colocó la palma en su mejilla derecha y cerró los ojos, abriendo la boca. Sakura buscó con ansias su lengua caliente y húmeda, ambos no tardaron en iniciar una batalla que los dejaría sin aliento después, pero que encendía esa llama de la pasión.

—Hazme el amor con todas las ganas del mundo, Naruto.

Intercambiaron otro beso candente, dando la vuelta. Sakura aprovechó que Naruto estaba parado al pie de la cama para empujarlo por el pecho, provocando que éste cayera en ella y la mirara con deseo, casi devorándola con la vista.

La sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la médico resbaló hasta el suelo de madera, junto a la conciencia de ambos.

—Te dejaré sin fuerzas, Sakura-chan.

—Eso lo veremos.

Se iban a comer el uno al otro.

[ **...** ]

Revolvió con la cuchara el contenido del sartén, colocó este material fuera del fuego que desprendía la hornilla y sacudió las manos. El desayuno ya estaba listo.

Hinata procedió a servirlo en dos platos; uno para Sasuke y otro para ella. Deshizo el nudo que mantenía el delantal azul amarrado a su cintura, lo dobló y puso encima de un estante que tenía reservado para eso, tomando los platos. Llevó estos al pequeño comedor que había en la sala.

Miró hacia la recamara que Sasuke ocupaba desde que lo alojó en su casa.

"Es extraño que Uchiha-san no haya despertado todavía".

Y planeaba ir a avisarle que ya podía venir a comer, cuando de pronto, el sonido de un árbol roto llamó su atención. Desconcertada, Hinata parpadeó dos veces y fue hacia el exterior de la vivienda, a paso dudoso. No entendía nada hasta que lo vio.

—Jutsu Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego.

Una enorme corriente de fuego ardiente calcinó parte de los árboles que existían en esa zona, efecto provocado por la técnica de Sasuke Uchiha, su inquilino, quien sostenía la pose seria a pesar de notar ciertos avances. A distancia, Hinata descubrió que él usaba la mano vendada para realizar varios ataques a arbustos gigantescos, solo que solía no esforzarla demasiado. Aun sentía la punzada de dolor en el punto medio de la palma.

Esperaba solucionar eso pronto.

Sasuke estaba sudado por las horas que llevaba entrenando, traía el cabello pegado por la humedad de la nuca y frente, nada cubría su torso, solo utilizaba un pantalón holgado de color oscuro y la katana que tenía abandonada sobre la hierba del lugar. También andaba descalzo. Parecía muy concentrado.

Hinata lo observaba todavía.

—¿Te quedarás viéndome todo el día, Hyuuga? —preguntó él sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Uhg? —pestañeó Hinata, sorprendida.

—No me molesta si es lo que te preocupa.

Nunca sonó tan altivo y arrogante como en ese instante.

—Yo... y-yo vine a d-decirle que está listo el d-desayuno, Uchiha-san.

—Hmp.

Hinata ingresó al interior de la casa, recogió ambas tazas y se disponía a ir afuera, pero al dar la media vuelta, Sasuke apareció enfrente suyo, bastante cerca. De la impresión, contuvo el aliento y mantuvo la mirada fija en aquellos orbes color ónix. Las mejillas le enrojecieron.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

—¿Cuál es el mío? —interrogó con voz seca, viendo a la chica.

—E-este. —dijo extendiéndole el plato que cargaba en la mano izquierda.

—...

—U-uchiha-san... s-su desayuno.

Sasuke no pronunció una sola palabra, quizás porque la vio sonrojarse o la sentía nerviosa, o tal vez porque esos bonitos ojos perla sabían cómo atrapar la atención de cualquiera. Era casi imposible no verlos de a poca distancia. Es tan mínimo el espacio que los separaba del otro, que Sasuke no comprendía porque ella seguía de pie ante su presencia, si es que era verdad que la avergonzaba.

Le nació averiguar.

Redujo los centímetros que alejaban sus figuras al avanzar hacia ella, esto generó que Hinata retrocediera chocando con la mesa, por lo que Sasuke decidió parar casi a un paso de distancia, viendo sus ojos. Estiró el brazo al centro del comedor sin mover el resto de su cuerpo. Hinata ya estaba que no podía del sonrojo.

Era idéntica a un tomate maduro.

Jamás había tenido tan cerca a un hombre.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun...

El aludido gozó en su interior ver como Hinata tartamudeaba y temblaba ante la proximidad, hasta la vio retener oxígeno, todo para no caer desmayada ahí mismo. Pronto ella tuvo los pechos unidos a los pectorales sudados y trabajados de Sasuke, intimidada, cerró los ojos cuando sintió su respiración y olor envolverla.

—Hinata.

El fresco aliento masculino le acarició la cara.

—U... Uchiha-san.

Sasuke se detuvo a solo tres milímetros de tocar sus labios con los suyos, Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo que él agarraba algo en la mano, parpadeó confundida cuando notó que creaba espacio y daba media vuelta, tomando el plato que ella sostenía.

—Olvidabas los palillos. —Y sin agregar nada más, partió rumbo a las afueras de la pequeña casa, dejándola sola.

Hinata exhaló como si no hubiera respirado en años.

¡Dios!, Sasuke había estado tan cerca que ella creyó compartir el aire con él, incluso sus narices estuvieron juntas por un breve pero significativo momento, aunque al azabache pareciera no importarle en lo absoluto por como habló después.

Era extraño.

Sasuke no era igual a los demás en ningún aspecto emocional.

Nunca lo sería.


End file.
